Redemption of the Heart
by daraleigh-san
Summary: Before Sasuke had left for the second time to redeem himself and find out the meaning of the life of a shinobi, he first remdeemed his heart and fill his duty to mend his relationships with his nakama. Naruto and most importantly Sakura.
1. Prologue - HOME

**_AN: So i've seen the reviews and previewed the story, i'm very sorry but i don't know what happened. I've uploaded this prologue three times now and honestly i'm getting pretty pissed. I've been copy-n-paste-ing the words from a document i saved in my latop, i'm not sure if that has anything to do with the coding problem, i'm new at all these so apologies apologies to the good poeple that actually spared their time to read this... Also i'll try and update the 8th chapter, hopefully it would be readable after i reupload it. Anyway, thanks for clicking the story, and hope you enjoy it!_**

 **This is the edited version of the chapter, enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or the characters mentioned in the story**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE - HOME**

What would she had seen if she was caught in the infinite Tsukiyomi? The thought keep circling around her head for a good while during her return to Konohagakure. But more than that it keep repeating what just happened earlier that day, before everyone part ways.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Kakashi sensei ask her after noticing his former student bowing down staring at the remaining of the statues beneath her feet while sweat and blood drips from her forehead every now and then.

"Nothing" she offers him a rather sweet smile and just tilt her head up staring up ahead to the sun rising.

Shadowing the two of them are Sasuke and Naruto, with their remaining limbs performing a seal after being healed just a while ago. Undoing the jutsu and setting everyone free from their dreams… working together as comrades, fighting on the same side once again

Her eyes that just dried a couple seconds ago start running again, still with joy and the overwhelming emotion of relief, nostalgia and most of all…happiness

"They're finally back aren't they?" Sakura ask Kakashi

"We.."

She turn to look at him

"W-are finally back" he finally stands up while clutching at his previous wound

"Does it still hurt Kakashi-sensei? "

"It's okay" he smile genuinely at her, she can tell it's a big and genuine one from the curve of his visible eye "It's only a little bit, and I'll be fine. We are _all_ going home now after all" he then turn his gaze back to the two other former student of his.

Completely dirty, covered in soil and sweat, clothes torn and bloody not to mention each missing an arm, but Kakashi has never been more proud to call them his students.

Finally after all these time he feels like he has done something right, and everything has fallen into place. Obito had died but not before he came back out from the darkness and Kakashi is sure he's with Rin now, united at last. Minato-sensei had already went back to the afterlife as well, but not before seeing his son-student of his student-give his all to fight to end the war. Kakashi sure hope he'll be proud of both of them. And now, team Kakashi has also reunite.

Kakashi is truly at peace

 _Thank you Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura…_

Sakura follow Kakashi's gaze to her two teammates.

 _They sure look very cool right now,_ she thought.

Of course her role as a medic-nin excludes her a lot from the main battle because her first priority is to stay so she could save others, sometimes it makes her feel left out. Naruto and Sasuke have always been the ones that fight battles for her. That's the main reason she went to Tsunade-shishou and trained hard to become much stronger so she could catch up to them, be worthy to stand by them instead of behind them.

And after the war, she finally feels like she has done just that.

"Sakura-chan" Naruto glace at her from his shoulder "can you take it from here?"

"Right" she leaps to a higher ground and bit her thumb and put it on the ground "kuchiyose no jutsu!"

After the smoke clear out, the giant slug that previously showed up at the new three-way deadlock appears. "Sakura-chan!" it spoke

"Katsuyu-sama, we need to heal everyone that's injured"

"Hai" Katsuyu say before turning into numerous quantity of little slugs and spread through the battleground where the shinobi allied force are just starting to wake up

Naruto watch as Sakura leaps from the rocks and onto the field following her summoned slug to attend to the ninjas.

"She really has come a long way" Naruto says quietly

"We all have" Sasuke spoke

"So, what now? Are you coming home with us?"

And since a very long time Sasuke hold a small but very genuine smile to his best friend as Naruto put his remaining hand at Sasuke's shoulder

"You know, being the Jinjhuriki and all.. My arm will grow back in a few months, I think. But you'll have to wait for a while for Tsunade-baachan to come up with something for you"

"Hn" he answers but this _hn_ was more like a sigh. _It sure won't be easy going around from now on huh_

Sasuke realize even after defeating Madara, Kaguya _then_ fighting Naruto nonstop-his exhaustion doesn't mean he will be free to rest from now on. He still has a lot of mending to do, starting from dealing with the Hokage and Konoha's council to the other shinobi and most importantly to the members of his team. He's been a criminal for quite some time now, he wonder to himself if he's up to be a civil person again, even though, since the Uchiha massacre, he has never been the friendliest guy and he never bothered to be. Now he will have to start to try he suppose.

Now, his subjective has changed once again, it is to redeem himself. To everyone he has wronged.

His sharingan-less eyes shift from Kakashi to Naruto and for a bit search the crowded scene before him then finally locating Sakura. She's helping one of the Shinobi to get back on his feet after healing his leg.

Sasuke is not the type to apologize to others, he knows that mostly it's no good as he himself never consider a simple "sorry" could ever be enough to mend a thing. So he chooses actions over words. But a while ago he just apologized to Sakura.

That moment was when he finally understood that sometimes even some sins can't be forgiven, even with how much he will do to redeem them, so all he can do is make sure she knows that he regret hurting her.

From afar, Sasuke can see Tsunade walking up to Sakura, and after exchanging words she looks up to him and their eyes meet, just for a brief second before Sakura looks away and nod in affirmation to her shishou.

Sakura takes a few leaps towards where Naruto and Sasuke are, before smiling brilliantly at them "Let's go home"

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 1 - KONOHA & Chapter 2 - HINATA

**This is the edited version of the chapter, enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or the characters mentioned in the story**

* * *

 **Chapter I - KONOHA**

"U-uchiha san" a blonde nurse with glasses come to his hospital room rather anxiously, she's clutching a clipboard tightly to her chest while sweating furiously

 _Right_. Sasuke thought. _I was a rogue for years_ "Hn"

"Y-you're f-free to go… H-hokage–sama is w-waiting"

"Aa" he get up from his sitting position on the bed "thanks" he say without looking at the nurse. He might be here for redemption but he still couldn't do nice

On the way Sasuke take his time to examine his surroundings. Konoha. It's been a while since he had seen it, the last time he's been here it was the night he left Sakura in tears and out cold on a bench, there's a new sensation of guilt that tingles on the memory-something he didn't feel before. In fact something he hasn't felt for the longest time.

But no matter what he has to face now, he knows he has his comrades, his…friends

Sasuke cling on Naruto's words and vow to forever hold it in his heart that no matter what may come he always have people to come home to. Always have _him_ to come home to at the very least, to greet him with the signature goofy smile he used to hate. It is for him to return the gesture now, he wants to also be someone his friends can come home to, someone that's actually deserve their love and loyalty. Their nakama. He will devote his life to them, to this village, just like Itachi did.

He might be the last Uchiha, but he just found out that he has an even bigger family here, and he will use everything he has learned on his journey to be a part of this family once again.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun" a feminine voice greets him in front of a familiar flower shop

Sasuke turn his head and see Ino, the last time he saw her she was still a crazy fangirl that will shove everything aside to get his attention, he brace himself for anything. But instead she just offers him a smile as she walks back inside Yamanaka's flower shop

She has changed. Sasuke wonders what else has changed here in the village. He observes some more. A lot of buildings and shops are still being rebuilt, like some big assault by someone so powerful has happened here.

He sees people… or more specifically girls are surrounding the ramen stand that's so familiar to him and his team, it has been Naruto's favorite place, Ichiraku.

 _Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun!_

 _Over here Naruto-kun!_

 _Wait, I have something for you Naruto-kun!_

 _No, look here Naruto-kun!_

Fangirls? Naruto's fangirls?

Sasuke shot a brow, things has really change, Naruto used to be shunned. If girls like him, he suppose other people are fond of him too. Remembering how powerful Naruto has gotten, and how he is the only Jinchuriki left, the one that actually managed to befriend the hateful kyuubi and eventually all the biiju, fought numerous battles, not to mention ended the fourth shinobi world war and defeated Kaguya preventing the end of the world.

Sasuke felt happy for his best friend.

Best friend. The friend that has stated he thinks of him as a brother, first bond he ever had, even before he has one with his father, the fourth hokage.

Things really did work out for Naruto, thanks to all his determination and big heart. Sasuke couldn't help but admire how strong Naruto was to have smiled through everything without a grudge. One day, Sasuke too hoped that he will be strong enough to sacrifice for the things he hold dear.

Sasuke continues walking, he get stares and whispers as usual but doesn't mind any of them. It has only been weeks, not even a full month since he has arrived. People will need some time.

Sasuke spot Shikamaru with a big pile of groceries and an a determined expression on his face as he heads to where Sasuke believe used to be Sarutobi Asuma's place. And at the door Yuuhi Kurenai and Chouji greets him, not long after he see Ino running with a basket of flowers that he assume is from her family's shop.

He continue walking and spot the Hyuuga girl with some flowers in her hands walking with Shino, Kiba and Akamaru. They are heading towards the memorial facility, he assume they're accompanying her to Neji's.

Everyone looks different. The village will soon too after all of the reconstructions, even the hokage rock will soon have a sixth face, rumor has been going around that soon Tsunade will retire and pass the tittle to some unknown elective.

Sasuke steps into the Hokage's office and found Sakura already inside, crossing her arms on her chest twisting her body to face him halfway when she heard him at the door "Sasuke-kun" she greets with a smile

"Sasuke, I was wondering when you'll arrive" Godaime speaks

"What do you need Hokage-sama" he calmly ask

"Sakura and I have been discussing the possibility to construct a prosthetic arm for you, but we would like to consult you first"

Sasuke steal a glance at Sakura but she seem to be in deep thoughts as she was silent

"Aa"

"It will take a lot from us to construct and since this was never done before on something as complex as an arm we will need your full cooperation and patience to get it done"

"I appreciate it"

"How have you been holding up Uchiha?"

"Fine"

"Good, eight more months and you'll be off probation" Tsunade shift her attention to the scroll on her desk

"I thought it was supposed to be a year in total" Sasuke ask with a knit brow

"It has been cut short, and I think it could be even shorter out of good behavior. Kakashi and Naruto has been nagging to get their original team on missions again"

"Kakashi and Naruto ka?" Sasuke steal another glance at Sakura. She didn't ask her own teacher to get team 7 on missions soon as possible? It's so unlike her, if he knows Haruno Sakura, she would be the one begging Hokage for everything regarding Sasuke's well-being

Perhaps… she has changed as well

.

.

.

* * *

(Short) **Chapter II - HINATA**

Naruto excuse himself with a lot of effort, and a little help from Konohamaru. He has never been tsunami-ed by girls before.

He never thought this would ever happen, let alone before he becomes Hokage, and after Sasuke's return too. He thought the fangirls would pick-up where they've let off with him and just _sasuke-kun_ him away again.

"Naruto-niichan, you've gotten quite popular, ne?" Konohamaru state with a big teasing grin on his face

"Ah, it's nothing like that. A war just ended I'm sure people are just overwhelmed and since I fought in the war they just let it all out on me dattebayo" Naruto shrug it off

"What's that niichan? You're so full of yourself saying you'll be Hokage and all, but now after you've actually done something big you gets all low profile… aaa!"

"Bakayaro!" Naruto smack him on the head "what did you say? Eh, say it again Konohamaru!" he threaten him with a fist ready and an annoyed face, steam off his nose and all

"Nothing, nothing niichan" Konohamaru stream off silent tears while holding the big lump on his head

"What are you doing walking alone 'round here anyway?!"

"Eh, I was about to go to them memorial ground kore"

"You wanted to visit chiichan?"

Konohamaru nods, still holding his head

"Aa, fine I'll go with you"

"But niichan I didn't ask you to"

"It's fine, I didn't really have anything to do anyway dattebayo"

As they reach the memorial ground Naruto let Konohamaru get close and sit near the Sandaime's memorial as he wait, his eyes wonder around and they meet a sight; Hinata is standing by one of the memorial stone, so Naruto decide to greet her

She must have been in deep thoughts since she didn't hear him coming

"Good evening, Hinata"

"Eh" the girl was taken aback by his sudden appearance "Na-naruto-kun" she says. Now that they're both sixteen she has gain enough control to not blush so easily when she sees Naruto

Naruto looks down at the name carved by where Hinata was standing

 **Neji Hyuuga**

He had sacrificed his life for her when she wanted to sacrifice her life for him. Neji had sacrificed his life because he knew that Hinata loves Naruto. Then the memory of that day, when Naruto was pinned down on the ground and Hinata has confessed her love to him, play in his head.

Honestly he doesn't know how to go about it. He's not even sure how he feels about her, and he just usually dismiss the thought for another day. All this time it has always been Sasuke and Sakura in his mind, he never saw it coming; Hinata's feelings. But Naruto sure is glad that Hinata never make a fuss about it and she is now more composed than ever, it gives Naruto ease and the time to think about what he wanted to do about the whole situation.

But tonight, he could only say sorry in his mind cause he's still not sure about anything.

He shift his eyes back to Hinata that wasn't even looking at him at all, her eyes are still fixed at Neji's memorial stone

"Are-are you here alone Hinata?"

"No" she finally look at him "Kiba, Akamaru and Shino was here earlier but they already left" she offer him a smile

"Oh, aren't you also going home?"

"In a minute Naruto-kun" she simply answer

"I could stay with you if you're going home soon" he offer

"N-no, there's really no need Naruto-kun" she assure him "but Naruto-kun, why are you here?"

"Oh" he totally forgot about Konohamaru, but when he turns around, the kid wasn't there anymore "a walk I guess" he sigh.

That kid must've seen him with Hinata and thought of something funny before he left the two of them on purpose, how typical.

Then there was silence.

Naruto doesn't like silence much, but it wouldn't be appropriate to say dumb things to Hinata just for the sake of breaking the ice now. So his stomach did it for him

"Eh heh" Naruto say in embarrassment

"Naruto-kun, you should get dinner soon" Hinata say to him "I would also wish to go home now Naruto-kun, you don't have to stand here anymore" she turn on her heels and start walking away slowly

"Uhm-he eh…" he pauses for a second and gulp "Hinata"

She turn around and stop on her track "yes?"

"It's buy one get one free at Ichiraku tonight, and…I-I'm –I was just wondering if you'd like to go"

"Naruto-kun?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to da-a-ttebayo"

Hinata just smile and blush slightly even Naruto couldn't see it cause it's already dark when they make their way out of the memorial ground.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3 - SAKURA

**This is the edited version of the chapter, enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or the characters mentioned in the story**

* * *

 **Chapter III - SAKURA**

Sakura woke up with ease that morning, it has only been three days since they got back from the war. Most people are still treated at the hospital. She was just glad she didn't have to stay there or nurse anyone until next week.

She's finally the happiest she has ever been in years, maybe because she and her comrades has been through a war and came back alive, maybe it's because she had saved most of the people fighting alongside them in the war-from the leaf, the sand, the sound, the cloud, the mist, all members of the allied forces… or maybe it's because Sasuke's back in Konoha. There's no need for her to be upset every day anymore.

Honestly though, Sakura felt like her feeling towards Sasuke after they came home is a little bit anticlimactic, she still has a strong feeling of love for him, but there's no urgency anymore. She doesn't have to constantly display how much he meant to her, to beg him to come home, she doesn't need to sacrifice anything for him anymore, because he's finally free from the darkness and from now on he can take care of himself. And maybe it is better for him to take care of himself first now, withou a bother from some girl.

He needs a comrade, a friend. And that's exactly what she's gonna be to him, at least for a while.

"Yosh" she collide her hand in a single clap in determination and get off her bed, tidying it before heading to clean herself. Today she will do anything she can to help Sasuke the best way she knows how.

And she needs Tsunade-shishou's help

"A Prosthetic?" Tsunade tilt her head from the paperwork on her desk

"Nhm" Sakura nods eagerly

"I don't know Sakura, it will take a lot from you to do it" her shishou say

"I know, that's why I'm asking you if it's going to work, I can't waste that much time making it if it's just going to go to waste"

"Hmm.. a prosthetic has never been made to replace an arm before, legs, sure but... In the arm there's a lot to work on, there's the elbow, wrist, fingers. And these all would have to be able to move with his chakra too. And there's always the chance his body rejecting the prosthetic"

"I know shishou, I've gathered some books and scrolls that I think might help me construct one. So tell me"

"Hmm… Well for sure, we have to get the boy's cooperation first"

"I couldn't see why he would mind"

"We will have to keep studying his chakra flows and figure out the details of a functioning arm, not to mention the trials. It's our first time so it sure won't work right away"

" _Our?_ Shishou!" Sakura lunge at her teacher with joy to Tsunade's surprise and discomfort "So, you'll help me?"

"Uhh.. I don't really have a choice" she sigh "besides… I like a challenge once in a while, and i don't mean just some boring paperwork and technical mission stuff, real medic stuff"

"Shishou"

"Now let's see what you've got so far"

Sakura drops her sack and reveal scrolls and books she mentioned earlier on Tsunade's desk

"Wow you work real fast" she chime

"For Sasuke-kun, believe me, It's not fast enough"

Sakura doesn't see much of her team any of these days, she's too busy working at the hospital, studying at the Hokage's office or home dead on the bed.

She never spar with Sai, Kakashi and Naruto or even hang out with the rest of the rookie 9 like she used to. All of her friends have been asking for her, but she just couldn't afford the time. But one day after her shift at the hospital she was met with the very bumned-looking Naruto "Sakura chan"

"Sakura-chan you've never been able to see us, I know it's only has been two weeks since we got back but it wouldn't hurt to see at least one of us dattebayo"

"S-sorry Naruto, I've been so busy with work, there had been so many people injured from the war so I have to take longer shifts than usual"

"Well, you have lunch and I'm sure dinner break right, if you had told us we'll adjust to your schedule Sakura-chan. Even Sai misses you"

"I do not" a sudden calm voice make them jump out of their skin

"Kyaaaaa! Sai, you creep! What are you doing behind the bushes?!"

"I'm just here to see what you're up to"

"Yo" Kakashi jumps from a tree near them

"Huaaaa, Kakashi sensei! nandayo?!"

"Well, since everyone is out I see no point of hiding up there" Sakura can imagine her former sensei giving a sheepish smile under the mask he's wearing all the time

"What are you all doing here?"

"See, see Sakura-chan, we all miss you" Naruto say with a dull face "I'm just the only one decent enough not to go behind your back, and actually say hello like a normal person would"

"Well, now that we're all here, what about a bowl of ramen?" Kakashi offers

"Hai!" Naruto say excitedly, already forgetting that he was slightly pissed off less than a minute ago

"I'm sorry I have some things I still need to do"

"What?! Please Sakura-chan! It's only one bowl this time, I promise"

"Yes, we hardly ever do dinner anymore. It is said in this article that we should make time for our friends between our hectic schedule to make sure they know we appreciate them" Sai adds

"How about it Sakura?" Kakashi ask "On me"

And finally she gave in. Sai was right, she needs to make time for her friends, no matter how long-a full day or just a bowl of ramen, they still need her time to spare. They are after all, the ones who fight alongside her to get Sasuke back and make her able to go on all these years. They were the love taking a huge part of her heart, filling it when Sasuke couldn't.

"Itadakimasu!"

"Eh, sensei" sakura suddenly say after her first gulp "Where is Yamato-taichou?"

"Oh eh eh, he's babysitting Sasuke tonight"

"That's right, all four of us has been assign to follow him around while he's in probation, and since he's still sulking at his ol' house it's really like babysitting a dead kid"

"Dead?" Sai ask

"He doesn't move" Naruto say with a mouthful

"Oh right"

That's right. Sakura has been so used to it just being them-Sai, Naruto, Yamato-taichou and Kakashi-sensei than she completely forgot that Sasuke was supposed to be here too, afterall he is one of the original members of team 7. Yes, he's part of the team, he's our friend again now.

"Why didn't we invite them?"

"Tch, as if Sasuke-teme would wanna get out from his house"

"I wonder why he is so upset" Sai ask "It's either that he feels like he doesn't belong… or" Sai flips the pages of his magazine "clinical depression" he reads out loud

"Of course not that! Ne, Sai, what kind of magazies do you read anyway?"

"Baka yaro! It's neither, obviously he's just being a melodramatic drama queen as always."

"Yes, Sasuke has always been an extreme melancholy" Kakashi agrees while sipping his ocha

"Well I hope he's not too upset about missing an arm, I can only imagine how hard it must be going around without it. Holding things, opening jars, doors.."

"Tch, he'll live. It's not that hard Sakura-chan. Remember he lost his _left_ hand, it wasn't as hard as me, I lost my _right_ "

"Oh yeah, Naruto. How's _your_ arm?"

"Eh, as you can see it's perfectly fine"

"Hmm.. It has been said that the kyuubi's jinchuriki will possess the ability to regenerate but I didn't know it would be this soon" Kakashi comment

Naruto smile brightly to his teammates "It's fully functional just three days ago"

"Sugoi" Sakura chime

"Isn't it awesome Sakura-chan?"

"Can I see it?"

Naruto extend his right arm to Sakura and she examines it. The regeneration was fully capable of duplicating the exact same arm Naruto had lost perfectly. It makes Sakura even more nervous than she was before about constructing a functioning prosthetic for Sasuke.

That night was perfect.

But sadly, that was the only night Sakura gets to hang out with her team. She knows deep down she need to do this, she need to finish this last task before she could feel released from her duty to Sasuke.

After he left, her existence was just to get stronger so she could bring him back, and he hadn't come back in one peace. So the arm, that's Sakura's responsibility to restore. As a medic-nin and his friend. Then she could finally be done. She would have given her all to Sasuke, with nothing left, then she would finally be at ease.

So the cycle-of working until late at the hospital, hokage's office, the library and home to rest-went on for nearly a month when she has found the materials that could possibly be used to construct the prosthetic, before she could go on she will need the subject to test these on.

"Shishou"

"Hmm" Tsunade nods "Shizune"

"Yes, Tsunade sama?"

"Have someone get Sasuke in here. Where is he anyway?"

"I last hear from Yamato-taichou that he's at the hospital for his regular check-up"

"Good, tell him to get here as soon as he can"

"Hai" Shizune say before she left the room

The whole time Sakura kept thinking about Naruto's arms that gave her some ideas for the prosthetic, she's starting to think maybe she should also ask Naruto for his time to examine his new arm

Moments later-about half an hour-Sasuke finally shows, Sakura's head turn and give him a brief greeting before he step in and talk to the Hokage.

The whole time she kept thinking of what would the possibilities be, if it was even reckless to try to test on Sasuke now, afterall… It's been years, yes his chakra flows would've been familiar back when they were on a team, when she hasn't mastered anything yet. But after he left, he got so much stronger and probably has so much more chakra, it's impossible for her to be familiar with it now. She's starting to think maybe it's best to postpone the trial for material and instead, let her get familiar with the subject first, incase his body would react. At first Sakura and Tsunade were gonna try each and every one on him, but thinking about it now, it would be too risky. They won't know how the body would reject it.

Maybe it would be painful. Sakura couldn't bear the thought of Sasuke being in pain, she never could. She remembers when Sasuke first got the curse mark, and she was the only one that knew about it. Everytime Sasuke would winch and his body would shake from baring unbelievable pain, as if the one on his heart wasn't enough. Once he even faint in her arms. Sakura cringe at the memory, somehow it was as painful for her, although it was in a way different from his

"Shishou" Sakura suddenly snaps Sasuke and Tsunade's attention to her "I think we should postpone it"

"Why?"

"I'm not familiar with his chakra yet. And trying the material one by one, we wouldn't know how his body would react to it"

"You're not familiar with your own teammate's chakra?" Tsunade ask

Sakura hasn't been paying attention, but her statement also stung Sasuke a little bit "It has been that long" he say calmly, mostly to calm himself

"Yes" Sakura agree "We can't risk it"

"Very well, then I'll tell Yamato, Kakashi, Sai and Naruto they're off night duty. You'll be watching Uchiha and study his chakra flow for a while"

"I can't. The shift at the hospital. They still need me there"

"That's why I'm giving you the night shift to babysit... As long as you're sure you can handle it" Tsunade give her a look

"I have enough chakra to handle it shishou"

Tsunade sigh, that's not what she had in mind when she asked "Fine. Uchiha you may leave"

Sasuke take one last questioning glance at Sakura before exiting the room.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4 - THE VISIT

**This is the edited version of the chapter, enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or the characters mentioned in the story**

* * *

 **Chapter IV-THE VISIT**

"Good evening, Sasuke-kun" Sakura greets her at the door. The sight of her familiar expression lessen the tension in Sasuke's frame, as he step aside and let her come in

"Honestly Sasuke-kun, it's so dark in here. I thought no one was home, I even ask around to make sure it really is your new house..." Sakura take a peek at the usual expressionless Sasuke and stop rambling instantly "Can I turn on the light? I swear it won't be long"

Sasuke hives an audible "Aa" before Sakura flick a switch and lit the living room

Sasuke sit down, followed by Sakura as she roam around inside her satchel to find something, without looking up she ask Sasuke to show her his arm. And when she did Sasuke already slid off the left side of his front zipped shirt, his side in full view.

Sakura gulps, she had seen his body before, even Naruto's and all ninjas she had treated, but somehow there's still a slight uneasiness to this situation. Sakura sighs before focusing chakra on her fingertips and bring her hand to the end of Sasuke's remaining left arm. Trying to focus on what she's trying to do

Sasuke doesn't really like the light on, cause it's a new bulb and it's still too bright for his liking, for the size of his living room the watt sure is too high. But something silence him.

For the first time in years he finally get to see Sakura. Actually see Sakura. He hasn't notice all of her physical transformation over the years, he hasn't taken the sight fully. Her face feels somewhat more symmetrical than before, her eyes are more piercing green, darker and slightly more luring, her hair short but neatly cut framing her face nicely, and the purple diamond shaped seal on her forehead somehow brings out her face… is he really thinking… does he find Sakura… pretty?

It is true that Sakura has been the only girl that ever enter his heart, but as a comrade, as a friend. She has always been there to aid him, and he suppose because of her love and devotion to him, she had always had his best interest in mind, even now. She's just like the girl version of Naruto for him, the only girl he let to hug him, the one that filled his heart when it was almost consumed by darkness when Orochimaru put his seal on him. And if he remembers correctly, the only one that can sweet talk him to do anything… well, almost anything

Being twelve, Sasuke never really thought about it, since he couldn't really understand and he didn't have the time to find out, as his time was full with the thought of avenging his clan. But now, he knows that even then, Sakura has a special place in his heart, the place more special than Naruto's. Even more dear than his best friend

Sasuke gulp at the though

"What's wrong Sasuke-kun am I hurting you?"

"No"

"Just tell me if you feel any slight of discomfort, because it shouldn't even feel like anything"

"Aa"

"So.." she's finally trying to make conversation, something Sasuke is familiar with when it comes to Sakura, he feel a little relief at the thought maybe she hasn't changed that much "I haven't been able to check on you, medically I mean, how are you holding up?"

"Fine"

"What did they say?"

"Some broken bones, internal bleeding, sprains"

"And you still go there after nearly a month? Inacceptable. I bet those nurses just wanted to see you often" she sighs "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, the hospital is really short on staff right now so we had to settle for everyone we could have… don't worry I'll fix you up after this so you won't have to go back there again" she smiles

"Hn"

Still not much of a talker, Sakura thought "How are you?"

"You just asked that"

"I mean… how are you" she repeats slowly

"I'm fine"

"Fine is never good enough"

"Why not?"

"You tell me"

Sasuke shot a brow

"I mean, it was never enough for you. The you I knew anyway"

"What does that suppose to mean Sakura

"Eh, I didn't mean anything. I just thought you would feel better of you're ou there doing something that has to do with a goal of yours, like the you I knew… you've always been one to just sprint ahead and look for challenges I can only imagine being stuck here with nothing to do would make you feel"

"I'm on probation" he say in the-matter-of-fact-ly

"I know, I know. But.." she take a long pause, cause she was stopping herself from saying something she immediately know she would regret

"But?" Sasuke pry

She gives in, she has no control of his actions, never had anyway. He'll be who he'll be and she's just here as a friend so she shouldn't be worry about him that way "…but you could always go on and travel for as long as you'd like after the probation is over. I imagined it would make you happier, after all you've been through, you're not going to find answers to your questions here. But I hope… Konoha—Konoha could always be your home" she finish rather weakly

"Sakura—"

"Nevermind that Sasuke-kun" Sakura cuts him and recovers quickly, geting back to her satchel "can you turn around please? I need your back"

Sasuke shift and take off his top completely, leaving his back for Sakura to access. Sasuke fight the urge to ask Sakura if she's actually troubled about something, she has never been the one to hold back so he'd always know what she wants and what she needs, and now that she's not being open with him he become slightly frustrated. Sasuke has always relied on Sakura's bluntness to know what to do... to… make her discomfort go away. Naruto has too, and Sasuke remembers that Naruto had feelings for Sakura in the past as well.

"Sakura—"

"Hmm?"

"nothing"

"Does something hurt Sasuke-kun?"

"No"

"Then what is it?"

And just on cue something around his ribs feel like its twisting inside "Ouch"

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura pulls her hand away "You said nothing hurt"

"It didn't"

"Now turn around I need to fix your ribs"

Then he did, he turn to face Sakura. In the full view of Sasuke's chest, inner Sakura twitch with anxiety and excitement. She curse silently

In this awkward position on Sasuke's couch Sakura has to lean in a little bit to tend to Sasuke's inner wound, her face inches away from his jaw. Then she turns to her satchel and grab a tube of ointment, rubbing them on his ribs with a special massage technique she has mastered so difficultly after six months of training "All done Sasuke-kun" Sakura smile again before turning away from him completely

Sasuke looks down to his side where the feeling of Sakura's touch lingers, infused with the slight heat sensation from the balm.

"Thanks"

"Anytime. Ne, Sasuke-kun. Since we're now teammates again and all, you shouldn't hesitate to ask me for help with your injuries, after all my first priority is to you—" Sasuke lift his gaze to meet hers, but she wasn't looking at him "—Naruto and Sai" she finish

"Hn" he answers with an inaudible disappointment

"I am the best Medic-nin after the Hokage herself after all" she claims in confidence and pride

"Is that why you have the diamond seal?" he ask, pointing to the purple seal on her forehead, known as the sign that Sakura has matered the streght of a hundred seal

"This, yes. Tsunade-shishou and I are the only two who has it"

It is true. Sakura has become a fine kunoichi. Sakura has become stronger. She truly has changed…

And Sasuke wonders how much she hactually had "Sakura"

"Yes?" she begins to pack getting ready to leave

"Weren't you suppose to take the night shift?"

"No, my shift ended at 7, it's originally 5 but it got exte—"

"I mean with me" Sasuke cut her midsentence

"Eh?" Sakura stop in her track and blink a few times, it is true, no one is here.

"You feel it? No Yamato, No Kakashi, No Naruto No crop top doodler"

It's true, Sakura couldn't feel anyone else's chakra around, no one really is coming "Well, it's now 9 I guess that is it for my night shift, right?"

Sasuke shake his head "They usually stayed here all night" he say monotonously

"A-all n-night?"

"They sleep on the couch, but you can take my bed"

Damn you shishou! Inner Sakura flames up "N-no that's okay Sasuke-kun I'll take the chouch"

"I'm taking the couch"

"Eh?" Sakura suddenly realize something after looking at her shirt, she's still wearing her attire from this morning. She sigh

"What?" Sasuke break the long silence

"I-um… usually take a bath and change my clothes before bed, I could maybe go home for a little bit then come back?"

"It's late"

"It's 9"

"It's late" he repeat "and your apartment is on the other side of the village"

"Well it's not that fa—how did you know where I live?"

"I saw you walking inside one day?"

"You did, yet never said 'hi' or anything? But then if I think about it, I've never really seen you after we got back from the war, Sasuke-kun"

"You were busy"

"Eh?" Sakura was busy, indeed. But Sasuke wasn't

"Bathroom is on the left"

"No I can't"

"You just said—"

"I didn't bring anything to wear"

"I have plenty" he states, offering her to wear his shirt instead

Sakura refuse to give up to his dominant ways, and start thinking hard from a prespective of someone that would be just friends with Sasuke. What would Naruto do?

 _Teme, I would rather wear this all year than be stuck smelling like an arrogant jerk with a 5 feet pole in his ass after wearing your clothes even for one second!_

No, not the best approach

So she run to the door with her satchel and shout out "I'll be back in an half an hour tops! Don't run away or kill anyone while I'm gone ne, Sasuke-kun!"

She just left him. Sakura just left at the opportunity of showering and wearing Sasuke's clothes—or more specifically deny his attempt at hospitality. The old Sakura would kill to have the opportunity.

Sasuke feel slightly hurt at her rejection. What has happened to Sakura? She's like a completely new person, of course the part where she's annoyingly loud and obnoxious, keep asking him to notice her, is gone too, and Sasuke does not miss it at all… but Sakura acted like he has no desire of spending unnecessary time with him.

Maybe it's the fact that Sasuke hasn't left the house for quite some time, maybe it's the fact that he has been bored and lonely that he would wanna spend time with someone, anyone, that's not either Naruto, Kakashi, Yamato or Sai. Or maybe it's just because he hadn't seen her in a while, he thought she would wanna cherish their meeting even just for a little bit.

"Sakura—" he calls to the emptiness of the room

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5 - WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?

**This is the edited version of the chapter, enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or the characters mentioned in the story**

* * *

 **Chapter V - WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?**

Sakura has come back to find the lights at the living room turned off, expecting that Sasuke has fallen asleep since it is 11 now. She head to the living room and drop her overnight bag near the table before just collapsing on the couch, but she came into contact with something hard instead. She falls to the floor with a thud. The light switch on burning her eyes

"Sa-sasuke-kun! What are you doing?"

"I should be asking _you_ that"

"I-I just came in to watch you overnight like how the hokage instructed, why are you asleep on the couch?"

"I thought we were clear, I take the couch you take the bed"

"I'm not gonna let you sleep for months on your couch in your own house Sasuke-kun"

"I already let you leave, and you're late"

"I'm sorry but you shouldn't wait up"

"I wasn't"

"Good, then go to sleep. I have a morning shift"

None of them move

"Sasuke-kun"

"Sakura"

"I'm taking this couch, if you don't wanna take your own bed, take the kitchen table or something"

"I'm taking the couch" he states coldly "if you insist you'll have to sleep with me on the couch"

Sakura stand up "Fine" she picks up her bag and walk away "uh, I'm starting to understand why Naruto's so irritated by you, Sasuke-kun" she mumbles quietly to herself but Sasuke -having used to dangerous situation- has a sharper hearing than what she anticipated.

 _Irritating_? That's not something Sakura is supposed to say. He clench his fist and try to sleep, not letting his frustation towrds the new Sakura get the better of him.

Sakura feels annoyed at Sasuke's demanding attitude, she guess he always has been like that. She was just too infatuated with him to find it annoying. After four years of training with one of the legendary Sannin, she has become someone strong at body, mind and soul. She doesn't like anyone ordering her around without any necessity.

She's not some submissive fangirl that can only nod or cry like she used to. She's his friend. His equal. She desperately wants him to see her that way.

Sakura toss and turn on Sasuke's bed restlessly in the darkness, couldn't find sleep that she hopelessly need to come soon so she would have enough sleep to restore her chakra for tomorrow. Not to mention that she has to wake up even earlier to go back home, get ready then leave to work.

She sigh

She support her weight on her elbows as she take in whatever she can make out in the room. And just as she expected, lack of decorations. This house she knows for a fact is the house that was given as council's facility, neatly built in a complex of the exact same thing for 3 blocks. And the room is so… mundane, Sasuke has literally done nothing to it since he was put here.

She makes a note to herself to get Sasuke out of the house to at least shop for his house, she bet there's nothing on the cabinet and fridge either. She sighs, this place needs a woman's touch. With the tiring though she has for the place she finally fell asleep.

Sasuke wakes up before the sun as usual, but what he hadn't expect is to see Sakura on the door with a jacket and bag ready to go

"Where are you going?"

"Eh, Sasuke-kun good morning! I told you I had an early shift"

"At five?" he glace at the clock

"Eh, actually it's at seven but I have to go home and get ready, see you later Sasuke–kun, I'll get Naruto or someone, okay?" she run to the empty street leaving Sasuke at the door. The uneasy feeling got a little more intense and he feels his stomach turn, maybe he's hungry he thought.

...

"Eh, what did you say?"

"Sakura, you're not needed today" the nurse try to make it sound as nice as possible

"Ne, Sakura-chan, you've been here every day and night. Now that most of the war's injured shinobi has gone home, and only a fourth of the hospital is left, Tsunade-sama decided to give you some time off" Shizune say

"B-but"

"Lots of newly hired staff are getting training this month and the usual staff are taking care of the rest. You and all the more talented medic-nin had been given time off and we'll get you back here when we need it, until then I want you to train with your team" Tsunade suddenly appears

"Shishou!"

"Tsunade-sama"

"Hokage-sama"

"What are you doing here shishou?" Sakura ask

"What do you think, I have to give them basic training personally" she sighs in annoyance "Anyway, you can go back to your prosthetic project, I know you wanted to do it as soon as possible, right Sakura?"

"Y-yes shishou"

"If you're studying Uchiha's chakra flows, that means you have to be with him when he sleeps, when he's taking walks, when he fight and train Sakura. This sure will give you time to do just that"

"Right" she sighs in defeat and turn on her heels to walk away from the hospital.

And she had woken up so early too!

She has to spend time with Sasuke right? So let's do this! "Yosh!" she claps in once in determination.

She walk past the market and start looking around, she saw some things she thinks would be nice to put in Sasuke's house. But she hasn't taken full view of his house yet, she doesn't even know how many room is there. Also she needs his approval, he might hate what she picks out no matter how emo the item seems to her. She decided to get Sasuke to shop with her instead.

On the way to Sasuke's house she was greeted by the cheerful Naruto "Sakura-chan!"

"Morning Naruto!"

"What are you doing Sakura-chan, you're usually locked up at the hospital by now, it's almost eight dattebayo"

"I know, they give me a day off… well, forced me to take it anyway" she explain "So I decided to shop"

"What are you getting Sakura-chan?"

"Hhh, everything. You've been to Sasuke-kun's house haven't you, the place is practically dead"

"Eh, so why are you walking away from the market?" Naruto point his thum behind his back, to the direction of the market

"I'm getting Sasuke-kun, he might hate what I pick out, you know how he is"

"Eh, you're right" Naruto cross his arms behind his head in a relaxed manner before recovering "Sakura-chan, let me tag along! It's my shift to watch Teme anyway!"

"Eh, sure Naruto" Sakura is actually glad that she'll have someone to neutralize the awkwardness between her and Sasuke

"Naruto-kun!" a girl chase after them "Naruto-kun please accept this" she hold out something to him

"Eh? For me?" Naruto grabs the package before the girl sprints away, blushing furiously as she does so

"Wow, what just happened?" Sakura ask in confusion

"ehh, Sakura-chan, you have been busy for quite long I guess. This has been happening for quite some time actually" Naruto smile sheepishly

"Eh, really Naruto?"

"There's usually more of them"

"Really? More?"

"Eh-heh yes"

"Wow Naruto, you've been quite popular with women haven't you?"

"No-no it's not like that Sakura-chan. It just happened after the whole Pain incident, I'm sure they're just glad the village is saved"

"Hmm… How about Hinata-chan?"

"Eh" Naruto blushes "W-what about Hinata?"

"She's the one who actually fought with you, didn't she?"

"Eh, well yes"

"Haven't you talked to her recently?"

"Eh, i-I actually just met her the other day"

"Really?" Sakura has a mischievous grin on her face, she's rooting for Hinata and Naruto to become a couple "What did you say?"

"We-we ate Ramen, we do it every Tuesday, eh he" Naruto rubs the back of his head

"Really now? Like a date?"

"D-date? I hardly call it a date S-sakura-chan, we're just friends"

"Well, do you like her?"

"I-I do of course, she's a good ninja and a comrade, we both have fought side by side w—"

"That's not what I meant Naruto"

"What do you mean then?" Naruto seem genuinely confused

"You're so dense sometimes" she shakes her head

"W-what was that Sakura-chan?!"

"Nevermind it Naruto"

Without noiticing they've arrived in front of Sasuke's house "Dobe"

"Teme" Naruto and Sasuke greets each other

"Eh don't be like that guys" Sakura smiles

"Sakura"

"Sasuke-kun, good morning… again"

"Eh, again?" Naruto ask

"I'm in charge for the night shift Naruto, remember?"

"Eh? Does that mean, Teme! If you dare touch Sakura-chan I'll kill you myself!" Naruto waves his hand which holds the package that the unknown girl previously gave him

"Eh, It's not like that Naruto" Sakura assure him

Sasuke take notice at what Naruto was holding, looks like a typical gift that he too used to get from his fangirls. And seeing how Sakura is trying to convince that there's nothing going on between them, Sasuke's imagination wonders. Sasuke frowns at the thought.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here on my shift Teme, what else?" Naruto shift his attentuion from Sakura

"I mean _you_ " Sasuke never left his eyes off Sakura

"Eh, me.. I was given a day off and I was thinking to take you shopping, Naruto too"

Naruto too?

"Shopping... ka?"

"I took a brief look at your house and how dull it seems. Though you've been living here for quite some time, i notice that you have no intention to decorate it. And as your -once again- friend, I have a duty to do something about it, so let's go Sasuke-kun! I saw some things at the market I think you might like!"

"Pass"

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura sigh "I swear if we get this done quickly, this is the only time i'd bother you about it. Besides, Naruto will be there too, you're not completely stuck with me" she tries

"Yeah, but _also_ with the dobe, lucky me"

"Hey Teme watch it!"

"I'd rather pass" he turns to get back inside his house when Sakura quickly adds

"Well if you don't go I'll just buy those towels embroidered with colorful kittens on it, so the next time someone— maybe Kakashi sensei, Yamato-taichou or Sai… or maybe, the Konoha council—visit you, they will see them" Sakura smile sweetly

"You?"

"Ehehe, you don't know Sakura-chan Sasuke Teme, she's smarter than that"

 _Smart? More like manipulative_ Sasuke thought

"Tch..Fine" He climbs down his front step and join the rest of his original teammates"Lead the way" he tell Sakura that just widen her smile

As they were walking, Sasuke couldn't help the feeling of nostalgia, the three of them walking together to somewhere casual just to spend time, no training, no mission, no nothing. Just three best friends enjoying a day in the company of each other. The though brings Sasuke relief and ease.

But after seeing Sakura laugh at something Naruto said, he becomes alert once again. The Sakura he knew would never be that civil with Naruto, then he remember the package he saw Naruto was holding earlier. What if… Sakura gave it to him?

Maybe her feeling for Sasuke was just in the heat of the moment, because all the girls had a crush on him then, now that they've shifted to Naruto, maybe she has too.

Sasuke shakes the thought and keep thinking of the old goofy stupid Naruto, clearly he hasn't changed much since then, he just showed everyone that he's strong and big hearted. Giving everyone faith and strength. Giving Sakura strength. All he ever do is give her a heart-break and almost killed her numerous times. Maybe she has taken Sasuke's advice to get over him?

But she shouldn't. Not now.

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6 - NO MAN

**This is the edited version of the chapter, enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or the characters mentioned in the story**

* * *

 **Chapter VI - NO MAN**

Sakura also tries to make small talks with Sasuke to keep the conversation alive between the three of them. But Sasuke has notice how less pushy she has become, and without the usual push he couldn't act like he has to answer it eventually to stop her from asking. She never asked twice now.

Sasuke doesn't want Sakura or Naruto to lose interest completely of him, so he keep answering to them. Trying to make it seem like how the Team 7 is used to be, even though now he hated talking or making any expression that requires a muscle to move more than before.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn"

"Teme, is that the only world you know now? It's not even a word, you're even worse than Gamakichi when he's not summoned for six months" Naruto complain

"Hn"

Sakura just giggle at her teammates before she was stopped by a familiar-looking shinobi "Sakura-san" he greets

Both Naruto and Sasuke has stopped to observe the man, in a protective manner of Sakura of course

"Eh, you again? Good morning" Sakura greet him

"M-morning Sakura-san! I... I wanna thank you personally for healing me _again_ at the hospital"

"It's my duty, you really shouldn't mention it"

"Y-yes of course" he say "Here, Sakura-chan, even though you won't accept my feelings, I hope you will accept this" he gives her a package and a bouquet of flowers

"Eh?" Sakura take them with a little uneasiness being in front of Naruto and Sasuke when this happens

"I know I can never compete with Naruto-san, he is a great shinobi and I wish you both the best of luck. Goodbye!" he then walks so fast to the direction of the market and disappear quickly between the slowly crowding street

"Eh? What was that about Sakura-chan?' Naruto ask

"Eh, he was a Shinobi I healed back at the war's camp. He k-kindda give me a love letter but I rejected it"

"Popular huh? Now look who's talking" Naruto teases

"N-no, it's not the same. It's just one guy, you had the whole village worth of girls after you"

"Eh? Don't exaggerate Sakura-chan" Naruto rub the back of his head "Besides, it's not just him, there's also bushy brows"

"Lee doesn't count" Sakura smack him

"Ouch, Sakura-chan what was that for?"

Meanwhile behind them, Sasuke was glaring daggers, if he had activated his sharingan for sure he would be able to locate the bastard and kill him on the spot for proclaiming his love to Sakura twice. But he's on probation. And, he shouldn't care with who Sakura is going out with. He shouldn't care if anyone else likes her, it's not his problem. He used to think if Sakura found someone else, she would stop bothering him, though she's not much of a bother now… but even then, would he really be okay with the thought of someone else being with Sakura?

Jealousy, that is the last thing he should feel. He's here for redemption. Not some cheesy romance with his old teammate

"Teme?" Naruto's voice snaps him out of his thought "Are you coming or what?"

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Aa" he follow suit beside them

When they arrived at the shop Sakura had mentioned, she quickly grabs Sasuke by the wrist and practically drags him with her and offers him everything she liked, while Naruto is occupied by the new crowd of girls forming around him

Eventually there are some items Sasuke approved of, and Sakura lets a breath of relief

"How about these Sasuke-kun? These are the most plain, uninteresting-looking sheets I've seen today, do you want to get them or not?"

"Hm, if they have it in blue"

"Blue?! Everything in these bags are blue, Sasuke-kun! You can't live in a house that only holds two colors (black and blue)"

"The wooden floor is brown" he point out

"I-I see" she has an expression of defeat

"Everything else you offered are either pastel colored, or something flashy like red" he states

"The bathroom sandals I picked was green Sasuke-kun" she defend herself

"Hn"

Sakura sighs

"Sakura-san!" a cheerful new voice above the market noise get both their attention

"Eh, Lee? Tenten, Good afternoon"

"Hey Sakura" Tenten greets "What are you doing here? You're usually so busy at the hospital"

"I had a day off. What about you guys"

"Guy Sensei is stuck on a wheelchair, an unfortunate faith has been brought upon his youth, but he being the hip man he is, encourages me to keep on living mine!" Lee explain

"We're going weapon shopping, it's been a while, and I wanted some renewal in my collection" Tenten explain better

"Sounds great"

"Sakura-san you can come with us and we can talk about things.." Lee's face becomes red "as we was about to die the last time, I want to make sure I don't waste any second of my youth… and y-you my beautiful cherry blossom, we can nurture our burning love to eternal—"

"Can't you see she's busy" Sasuke cuts him

"Sa-sasuke-kun"

"Let's go Lee" Tenten pulls him away, obviously we're interrupting something here "Bye Sakura, Sasuke-san"

"B-But Tenten!" Lee was grabbed away as he protest to his remaining teammate

"Hn" Sasuke voice out with a lingering annoyance

"Sasuke-kun you shouldn't be so rude"

"Tch, he'll come and confess again if you keep being too nice. Like the one before"

"The one before? You mean… n-no I already told him that I have feelings for someone else, and he understood, he was just thanking me for when I healed him at the hospital. That's all Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke knows that it must've been him that she was talking about, but remembering how much distance Sakura is keeping herself from him, he's not as sure as he's supposed to be about that.

"Hn. Let's go"

"Eh?"

"I still need kitchen supplies" he simply state

"R-right"

They keep going through shops, and Sasuke keep choosing boring things to decorate his house with, much to Sakura's disappointment. But she shake the feeling off, since it is _his_ house after all. No matter how often she would be there.

"Sakura" he say

"Yes?"

"Let's go back"

"Eh, we're not even half way through Sasuke-kun, if we don't get this done w—"

"We'll continue tomorrow"

"Eh, you don't mind doing this again tomorrow?"

"No"

"Okay, if you say so" Sakura try to lift all the bags from the ground and manage somehow to carry them all in such an awkward position

Without a word Sasuke takes half of what she's carrying and walk a step ahead but then stop and look back "Are you coming?"

Sakura just walk slowly behind him, keeping her pace just one step behind him.

When they arrive at Sasuke's apartment, Sakura drop the groceries and help him put everything where it belongs, then excuse herself to go home

"You still have to watch me over night"

"But I already watch you all day, I'm sure Shishou wouldn't mind if I switch with Kakashi or Sai"

"Hn" there's a noticeable irritation in his voice, something that almost sound like he's angry

"Mmmm, unless you're fine otherwise, I mean" Sakura decide to continue

"I'd rather have you than them, they're very intrusive and they snores"

Sakura giggles "I know"

"So you'll stay?" he ask after a long pause

Sakura was taken aback by his question, she know what he meant. But the words he used remind her of the time she had begged him to stay. To stay and she would do anything to lift the pain he endures. Anything. Her cheeks flames up at the memory, how embarrassing! She had been so hopelessly in love with him, and being twelve she might have said some intense shit, she had meant all of it of course but…

"I um" she turns around to hide her face from Sasuke

"You should pack up, for a few days here" Sasuke say "It's not like either of us have a choice"

"Y-yes. Right. Uhm, I'll be right back" she rush out the door to the street with a slight pang from the last part Sasuke added. Not stopping until she reach her apartment

She close the door behind her and slide down, cluching her still red face on her hands. No man, no man has ever made her feel like this, ever. Not even Sasuke himself, back then. C-could it be that her love for him is even greater now? How much more can someone love? She really had thought the love she had was too much to bear and too intense that she allows it to break her along with him, but now… it's stronger? Can Sakura still be his friend that she thinks he needs, and most importantly _wants_?

She sulk for a while before sucking up and stand up to collect her things. It's only Sasuke. The Sasuke that her heart has been aching and yearning for so long.

So god help her.

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7 - THE DOMESTICATION

**This is the edited version of the chapter, enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or the characters mentioned in the story**

* * *

 **Chapter VII - THE DOMESTICATION**

Sakura had came back that night with things she would need for at least a week. Sasuke said nothing seeing her big bag, but told her to go to sleep instead.

Sakura was too tired to bicker so she just went along with it and doze off right away.

In the morning she woke up a little later than usual, she couldn't see the harm since she's free from her hospital shift but then she realized that she's not at her own house, and that the owner of the house in fact is an early riser, so she could not sleep in even in Sundays.

She follows the smell of food to the kitchen "Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn"

"Good morning" she greet

"Morning" more like giving a statement than a greeting "Breakfast"

"Uhm, I see. Thank you Sasuke-kun" She takes the plate of tamagoyaki that he gives her

"Are we still going to the market again today?" she ask

"Aa. We haven't finished" Sasuke asnwer while turning away from the stove, looking at morning Sakura for the first time, she only has a tank top and a pair of really short shorts on under her open bathrobe, her short hair has been pulled up in a small bun messily and the scent of her body becomes quite noticeable, Sasuke take the sight fully.

He shake at the thought of this looking like a couple's morning routine, and if he—if they, play their cards right, that's exactly how the future might be for them.

"So, sasuke-kun"

"Mm?"

"Have you ever thought of maybe painting the place?"

"No"

"Oh, you don't want to?"

"I said I never thought of it"

"What about something that's not white, maybe eggshell or light ocra?"

"…"

"What do you say we take a look at paints too today?"

"No"

"Oh, okay"

"We'll do it tomorrow"

"Eh?" The disappointment vanished from her face "That's great!"

They quickly left the house and head to the market before it gets crowded and plan to get back as quick as possible to meet the rest of the team for dinner in the evening.

Sasuke would always choose the most uninteresting-fashioned things, and after lots of protest from Sakura he finally suggest that she picks stuff that she would like as well, since they would practically live together now (discount the shift the rest of the team has during the day while she's gone), making Sakura blush furiously and forced to hide her face from him for the rest of the afternoon.

"Forehead!" Ino calls from her shop "Don't dare go to the market without visiting me!"

"Hey, Ino-pig. We're just a little bit in a hurry"

"A-are you two… On a date?"

"N-no not at all" Sakura stammer while Sasuke just act as if nothing happened and just stay as he is

"Really? Sure seem like it, I even heard from Lee yesterday that you in fact were, but I couldn't believe it until I see it myself"

"Too bad eh Sasuke-kun, we could've made a great pair"

"Ino-pig!" Sakura warn her not to embarrass herself and disturb Sasuke

"Geez, don't need to get all protective of your man, I have been eyeing someone for myself as well" she smiles brightly

"Eh, really? Who?"

"Erm, I won't tell this time. You woul never let me hear the end of it"

"Of course I wouldn't do something like that Pig, just tell me"

"Neh neh, don't mind me. I don't wanna bother you two, aspecially because Sasuke-kun had just recently arrived back" she winks at Sakura and whisper, but loud enough for Sasuke to hear "I bet he comes back to win your affection Sakura, keep it up"

"Shut up! Let's go Sasuke-kun" Sakura grabs him by the sleeve, Sasuke follow her without protesting

"Eh, they are really really kawaii ne" Ino say to herself, wishing the new guy she has a crush on would someday accompany her shopping around the market, but without the scowl. He would probably get in a fight with someone for giving them offensing nicknames though

After a long day at the market they have bought more than enough necessity than Sasuke would rather have in his house, but since Sakura pick them out, there's non he would dispose.

Putting away the groceries, now the house start looking like there's people alive living in here, Sakura even replaced the bulb from the light that was too bright for Sasuke, seeing the sight of her In her civilian short red dress and a piece of bandana on her head smiling to the new homey-looking living room "Isn't it nice now, Sasuke-kun"

"Hn" Sasuke says meaningfully. It does feel much more like home

"By the way, what are you gonna do with the two remaining rooms?"

He shrugged

"You know, if you'd ever settle down and have kids in this house, you could use those rooms" Sakura say casually, not realizing soon enough that the expression on Sasuke's face has slightly shifted "Eh, eh forget I said anything Sasuke-kun"

Sakura feels like the more she spend time with Sasuke the more stupid things would accidentally say. Baka baka baka!

"I'm not planning to stay long"

"Eh? You're gonna buy another house?"

"No. I'm going to leave"

"Leave? What do you mean Sasuke-kun?"

"I can't stay. My objective is now, to seek redemption... first to the people here, but then i have to go"

"B-but..."

"But like you said-" he turns to her "Konoha will always be home"

"So, you're gonna comeback some time after you left? F-for good?"

"I don't know"

Sakura bow her head, feeling a huge wave of sadness through her, after all this he's just going to leave again? She thought everything was going to be alright. Sakura turns away from Sasuke and pretend she's looking around the house admiring their work but in reality she's just trying to hide her tears... She doesn't want Sasuke to see them, and think she's weak hearted as she was back in their genin days

"Sakura" his voice becomes a lot softer as he calls her name

"Hm" She answer withouth looking at him

"We'll be late"

"R-right"

Sakura hurried to change her outfit to a more presentable one, they're eating out at a barbeque place tonight, some restaurant that's a tad fancier than their usual get-together, Ichiraku. It has been a special occasion since it's Yamato Taichou's birthday, and he doesn't know that we're taking him there yet. Sakura try to put on the happiest face she can master.

Sakura carefully pick up the dress she secretly bought today while Sasuke wasn't really paying attention. It's deep puple with a flowered detailed, short in leght, falls right in the middle of her thigh, and she has ditched her combat sandals and switch them with some strappy ones with a little pumps under the heels.

She looks at the mirror, that they also just bought today, and fix her hair that's thankfully has been cooperating with her since she has been using the shampoo Ino gave her for her birthday. Falling perfectly around her face and then add some color to her face

"Sakura"

"Coming" she quickly finishes up, stealing one last glace at the mirror before bursting out, catching up to Sasuke that's already waiting outside "Gomen gomen Sasuke-kun"

"Hn" he replies

Sasuke is wearing a plain white top with a big black coat and black pants still with his usual combat sandals, but he still seems more handsome than usual

She figures he might have put in a little more effort since it is the first time he would be going out since his return to Konoha. Sakura smile at the thought

"What's the hold up.." his voice trails away as he sees Sakura in her state, but he's either to prideful or too much of a coward to pay her a compliment

"Sorry Sasuke-kun I was trying to look nice, it is a special occasion after all"

"Let's go" instead of walking slightly ahead of her like usual, Sasuke wait for her tonight as they walk side by side

"You look nice tonight Sasuke-kun" Sakura blushe as she honestly say what she thinks of his appearance

Even _she_ could compliment him. Sasuke makes a note to himself to let Sakura know that he also finds her looking nice, before the night actually ends, somehow. "Hn" he just say

"Sa-sakura-chan you look great!" Naruto say to her as they sit on their reserved table

"Thanks Naruto, you don't look too bad yourself"

He doesn't indeed. He's wearing his usual orange pants but with a black jacket that he buttons all the way up neatly.

"Ugly… you actually look less ugly tonight" Sai offer Sakura a sweet smile yet his words just screams out his death wish. There's a loud thud as his face connect with the table from the impact of Sakura smacking him on the head, hard

"Thanks Sai, that's very sweet of you" Sakura say sarcastically, obviously annoyed

And then finally, Kakashi sensei arrived with a very emotional looking Yamato, crying on his sleeves "I-I love you all" he sobs

"Eh, Yamato-taichou don't be like that, we can't eat if you snot all over the place" Naruto say

Sai just smile

"Happy birthday Yamato-taichou" Sakura sings

"Ne Yamato, don't get too emotional" Kakashi gesture his hands up and down over Yamato to try to calm him down

"B-but everyone dressed up, and even S-sasuke-kun is here ( _snot)_ I am so grateful to have such wonderful teammates" he cry even louder with tears streaming even harder

Sasuke sigh thinking of how uncomfortable it is for him to be here, but in the atmosphere of this scenery Sakura absent-mindedly put a hand on top of Sasuke's hand and just continue smiling towards her friends that's trying to comfort Yamato that just get even more emotional over the gestures.

"Our team really are something ne, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn"

Sasuke decided to take the moment for all it's worth and squeeze Sakura's hand a little bit. Sakura in the state of shock pulls away her hand completely and look away from Sasuke out of reflex

"S-sorry" She say

"Aa" he say with a hidden mixture of dissapointment and embarrassment

The night goes on awkwardly for both Sasuke and Sakura, even though they try to mask it so anyone wouldn't say anything to add to their embarrassment.

"Ey, Sasuke when are you actually gonna get your ass off your house and train with us? it won't kill you dattebayo"

"I've been wanting to try sparring with you" Sai agrees with Naruto

"Hn"

"Good to know my students are so fired up to train" Kakashi happily chrip

"You too Sakura-chan, we've never trained together anymore"

"O-of course"

"So, tomorrow then?" Kakashi ask

"No" Sasuke and Sakura answer almost in unison

"Eh? Why not?"

"I hav- We have plans already"

"I knew it! It is a date, it is written right here" Said points to the page of his magazine he's been hiding in his shirt "First the date, and after a few it will come to the nightly ecch—"

"Sai" Sakura warns him "We're not doing any of that"

"It's just decorating" Sasuke say "Platonic activity, orders from the Hokage while I'm in probation, it doesn't mean anything"

"Y-yes" Sakura say, hiding the stung she felt when Sasuke said platonic

"Whatever you say" Kakashi say

"Eh, Kakashi senpai don't you also have an important meeting with the council tomorrow?"

"Ha ah, yes I almost forgot"

"Ne Kakashi sensei make sure you won't be late this time it's going to be so embarrassing dattebayo"

"Eh, why would the council ask for you Kakashi sensei?" Sakura ask

"Oh he, it's probably nothing important"

"Haven't you heard Sakura-chan?"

"Heard what?"

"Kakashi sensei is the one rumored to be the next Hokage elect" Sai finish for Naruto

"Haa, really?"

"Didn't Tsunade-baachan tell you anything Sakura-chan?"

"No, we're too busy with our project lately we never actually talk about anything else"

"Well I guess we now know how you felt when Minato-sama became the Yondaime Hokage, senpai" Yamato smile brightly to Kakashi

"Eh, don't say things like that, I was just called by the council, they might have something else in mind, maybe it's just a secret mission or something"

"Unlikely. The Hokage always takes care of mission assignment no matter how low or high the rank is" Sai say

Naruto and Yamato nods in agreement

Kakashi just smile and not say anything. Before he left, Obito did tell him that in the last conversation he had with Naruto, Obito told him to be Nanadaime, and he was sure that Kakashi would be the Rokudaime Hokage. But there's more talented shinobi or kunoichi that would gladly take on the position rather than Kakashi, but if it was given to him, he vowed to take it with full responsibility for Minato-sensei, Rin, Obito and _his_ dreams of becoming the Hokage.

The night ended up with a light goodbye as the group part in front of the restaurant. Sasuke and Sakura walk in the same direction heading back to his house, without a word Sakura feel more awkward than she has ever been, and she wish for anyone to come between them and break the ice. Where is Naruto when you need him?

Sasuke's walking several step ahead of Sakura noticing how big the gap between them has become in silence, he take a look behind his shoulder and see Sakura clutching her arms and looking down. Sasuke stop and let Sakura catch up to him before giving her his jacket

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura was taken by surprise

"You shouldn't wear anything like that at night, no matter how good it looks on you" he flatly say

"T-thank you" did Sasuke just pay her a compliment? Does he think she looks good? "For the jacket—" she catch up and walk beside him, still looking anywhere but his direction "-and the compliment"

"Hn" Sasuke say after a while

The days after that went on, they did what they say they would. They painted the room and put back everything on its place.

And after finishing up the last room, both of them feel a similar certainty... something feels wrong. Of course it's nice to spend time with each other but, Sasuke feel domesticated while Sakura feel like she has failed her original purpose-to be his friend-and she's scared she'll end up somewhere unpleasant again, but suppress her agony for the sake of her little yet powerful spark of happiness, that has been because she feel like she had finally be someone that knows Sasuke. Really knows him.

And after three days of break, Sakura begin to feel somewhat unproductive. She needs to get the arm done. So that night she had slept early and then woke up early the next day, then sprint to the library before going to the Hokage's office.

She couldn't wait any longer. He shouldn't wait any longer either

.

.

.


	8. Chapter 8 - THE MISSION (part 1)

**This is the edited version of the chapter, enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or the characters mentioned in the story**

* * *

 **Chapter VII - THE MISSION (part 1)**

"Sunakagure desu ka, Shishou?" Sakura blink rapidly

"The Kazegake requested your assistance personally, the Sand siblings will be leaving on a dangerous mission and since Temari is not a medic-nin they would need you to tag along"

"But why me? I'm sure there's lot of other medic-nin in Suna more than capable to go"

"Well, after everything you've accomplished, not to mention how you've helped everyone during the war, your skills have been recognized throughout the allied nations, so I suggest you get yourself used to missions like this. I'm actually surprised requests have only been coming recently and not sooner… and the sand siblings, I understand you go way back with them"

"Hai, Shishou but why so sudden?" Sakura remember the time that specifically stands out above all else, when she had helped Chiuo-baasama to revive Gaara after his tailed beast, the ichibi, has been extracted from him by Madara.

"Aha-ha, I didn't write it down because it was very important, and I thought I would've remembered, but I guess I had too much sake that day…"

"Shishou" Sakura sigh "you really have to start drinking more responsibly"

"I know, I know" Tsunade wave her student off

"I guess, I've been studying a lot lately and my chakra is all saved up. Since a certain Hokage doesn't let me do my job"

"So are you up for it, I know that they would understand if you say no. You're still busy construction the prosthetic aren't you?"

"Well yes, and now I'm actually thinking about an artificial arm instead"

"Eh, artificial arm?"

"Using Nidaime's technique, we can revive an arm consisted of previously dead bones and tissues, I' sure it'll work a lot better for Sasuke-kun"

"Uhm… combining medical tehniques with edo-tensei? It's even more risky than the prosthetic Sakura, are you sure?"

"Y-yes. And by going to Suna perhaps I can also search for books and scrolls that might be helpful as well. Tobirama-sama was indeed a genius ninja but there's so much more we need to know"

"Hmm, so you accept the mission? You're going to be away for a while Sakura. You realize that the Kazekage himself going, means this mission is more than serious, so serious that they wouldn't trust it to anyone else"

"The more reason I need to go. They believe in me shishou, in my strength. They need me"

Sakura left the Hokage's office that afternoon with full determination, she has wasted much time and she couldn't do that anymore. Tsunade told her that tomorrow morning Kankuro himself will pick her up at Konoha's gate, she has insisted that Sakura would just come and she could survive the trip by herself, but they insisted. Beside, by now Kankuro must be all set if not already left for Konoha.

Sakura decided to go home, tidy up the deserted place before she pack everything she would need and lay out her mission gear on her bed and sigh.

Finally, being a kunoichi makes her feel guilty if she wasn't either training or going on mission. She misses the thrill, and not doing anything for a month makes her feel really unprepared, so later that day she comes to their usual training ground to find her team.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto greets her "Finally you decided to join us, about time dattebayo!"

"I miss training with you guys" she admits

"Eh, where is Teme?"

"Hmm? Sasuke-kun? I don't know, I'm not supposed to watch him 24/7 you know"

"Right"

"Sasuke is with Kakashi-senpai now" Yamato say

"Oh good, now without any distraction from the _teme_ and the _hentai_ we can take full advantage of the day!" Naruto exclaim

"Naruto, spar with me would you?"

"Let's go Sakura-chan.. J-just no fist to the face okay?"

"Ne ne Naruto, if I hurt you I promise I'll heal you after"

"Eh-heh"

"Ikuzo!" Sakura sprint forward and their kunai meet

Sakura try to land a hit on Naruto but his taijutsu has improved and he's much faster than the last time they sparred, he managed to dodge her everymove effortlessly

Naruto leap and hide behind the trees, Sakura try to draw him out by kicking the round creating a quake to his direction and collapsed the tress around him "There you are!" Sakura say as Naruto leap to dodge the falling trees

She leap and they meet mid air, this time Naruto try to land a hit on her but she manage to dodge every one of it, but she has a feeling Naruto is holding back. She was finally pushed back and land on the ground, throwing him shuriken infused with her chakra, Naruto dodge them easily, if only her chakra can touch him…

"Naruto, don't hold back! I have a mission tomorrow and I'm out of shape!" Sakura tell him

"You've just gotten slow Sakura-chan, that's because you don't train often" Naruto jump back and finally throw her his rashenshuriken

Sakura dodges it by leaping into the trees

"Sakura-chan I've learned new tricks too dattebayo" his rashenshuriken gets back and actually chase her around

"Sakura!" Yamato warns her warily. Kakashi senpai would not appreciate his student dying under Yamato's supervision

"I might not train as often Naruto, but I read a lot" she drops to the ground supporting her body in one hand and wait for naruto's signature attack to come to her while gathering chakra on her feet "Shanaroo!" she kicked the rasenshuriken away till it disappears in the clear day sky

"Waaaa Sakura-chan you're so cool" while Naruto got distracted by the sight Sakura kicks him on the face till he's out cold

"Eh-heh thanks Naruto"

"That was quick" Sai say "Me next"

Sakura trained with her teammates all day, and when the sun begin to set Kakashi shows up to take them for Ramen as he promised Naruto earlier that day

He was glad to see Sakura training again and ask her about her upcoming mission to Suna.

"It's a personal request from the Kazekage, they want me to come along with the sand sibling for a mission"

"Did they say what it is or where they're going?"

"No, but Tsunade-shishou believe it to be very serious and dangerous if the Kazekage and his siblings would rather handle it personally"

"Well and you, the best medic-nin they know" Naruto add proudly

"Are you sure you want to go Sakura?" Kakashi ask

"What are you talking about sensei? Of course I'm going, why wouldn't i?"

"I just have a bad feeling about this"

"But Gaara, Temari and Kankuro would be there too. They're very strong as well, ne Kakashi sensei?" Naruto ask

"Hmm, the pretty lady with the giant fan?"

"P-pretty lady?" Sakura notice how Sai calls her ugly but the rest of the female population they've met, he would refer as 'pretty lady' like he had with Ino

"Yes, the blonde one" Kakashi chrip

"Eh nandayo Sai? You called Ino and Temari pretty but Sakura-chan ugly?" Naruto ask

"Hmm, I believe it's called preference. Maybe Sai like blonde girls" Yamato say

"No, that's not it at all. It's just after Sakura, I understand that it's better to say the opposite of what I'm thinking of people's appearance, mainly girls"

"Good call" Sakura breath smoke out her nose like an angry bull

"Ne ne Sakura-chan. I'm sure he's just joking around"

"Oh right, how was your meeting yesterday Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura change the topic

"He? Oh that, it's nothing"

"Did they ask you to become the next Hokage?" Naruto ask "if they were, just get ready to retire early cause I'm going to be the next Hokage dattebayo!"

"I'm sure you would Naruto"

"So it's true. They asked you to be the Rokudaime?"

"I didn't say that" Kakashi say waving his hand around

"Stop beating around the bushes will you?"

"I'm not beating around the bushes, I just said it's not important" Kakashi finally say

"Ngg" Naruto cross his arms in dissatisfaction

"Ne, when are you leaving tomorrow Sakura?" Yamato try to break the ice

"First thing in the morning, Kankuro will pick me up at Konoha's gate"

"Eh, they will escort you all the way from here? Even before mission?"

"Well, after the war, Sakura did make a big impression across the nations, healing hundreds all at once. Now everyone knows how good she is and think of her as a valuable ninja" Yamato explains

Sakura blush at the statement "I'm sure Naruto and Sasuke-kun would get even more treatment on specially requested mission as well"

"Hngg.. Well, Naruto and Sasuke are great, but their talents are most valuable in massive and dangerous battle which doesn't happen often, but everyone will need a medic ever so often in mission, to make sure people are alive and come back in one piece"

"Hnm" Naruto agrees with Yamato

"Hmmm, Sakura I'm sure the Kazekage and his siblings will protect you but… well, I guess I'm just a little bit sentimental after the war with you all" Kakashi say

"Ne sensei, you're turning into Yamato-taichou now" Naruto tease

"What does that suppose to mean ne, Naruto?" Yamato gives him the usual grim face that Naruto fears so much

"Eh nothing, nothing Yamato-taichou" Naruto sulk

The night went very harmonically before everyone realize something "Sakura-chan…" Naruto start

"If I'm already here…" Kakashi say

"And you're also here…" Yamato say

"Then who is watching…" Sai say

"Haaa, Sasuke-kuuun!" Sakura shot up and practically running while saying goodbye to everyone

"Eh, she hasn't paid" Kakashi say

Sakura run to Sasuke's place and knock on the door but then slide it open anyway before waiting for him to answer "Gomen, gomen Sasuke kun! I had a really hectic day"

"You're late" he simply say

"I know, I forgot to tell you that I was training, I'm going on a mission tomorrow"

"Mission?"

"Yes, so I had some last minute preparation to tend to"

"Who are you going with?"

"The Suna Siblings"

"Kazekage is coming?"

"Uh, yes"

"Good, he'll keep you out of trouble"

Sakura was taken aback "What was that suppose to mean? I am more than capable of taking care of myself Sasuke-kun"

"Hn"

"I'm not just the weak medic-nin who would need to be protected and watch while the others fight like a cloth wrapped glass bottle of medicine. I am much different than how you knew me" sha states as she grabs her bags and walk away from Sasuke, saying goodnight before she close the door behind her

Sasuke feels like Sakura is overreacting but couldn't help but feel guilty non the less, he himself has watch how Sakura manage to control her chakra to the point of possessing super strength and healing hundreds at once by summoning a giant slug. What he meant was-being in probation he couldn't watch Sakura's back and he's glad someone capable (like Gaara) would take his place instead, so he knows something bad won't happen to her

Sasuke battles the urge to follow her. He was already pissed at the fact that she's gone all day without saying anything, come back late, and not even staying.

Sasuke try to remember his purpose again, it's to redeem himself. But coming back to Konoha, going on probation and being with his team even though it's just for once in a while already did the job. However, the main person he needs to redeem himself to will take a whole lot more out of him to get to.

The day without Sakura has given him time to think, about a lot of things. He know he can't stay here, it's not the place where he would find peace and salvation. He needs to go look for himself and the meaning behind the shinobi world, but before he could go he must make it clear to everyone that his intentions are good this time…there's no need to chase after him, no need to worry of what he might do. And he knows now that he always has a place to call home, to come back to after a long year of travel, or just simply a long day of training... but Konoha would not be home if Sakura doesn't love him.

"What are you thinking about Sasuke?" Kakashi asked him earlier that day

"I'm thinking about traveling, after my probation is over"

"Leaving again, I see"

"It's for the best"

"For you, of course. But what about other people? You must understand now that your actions, no matter what it is, will affect people that cares about you"

"Hn, I know. But now I'm going to find peace, and eventually I will come home"

"Home, ka? I'm sure Naruto will be a little bit at ease to know you will return… but Sakura would be left alone, again"

"She would have her friends"

"True" Kakashi agrees "but you know how she is… she wouldn't wait for you forever you know"

"Who says I need her to wait?"

"You're saying after everything you still deny it?"

"Deny what?"

"That her love isn't unrequited, she does still have a place in your heart"

"Tch, why did you think I tried to kill her many times?"

"Of course, you were trying to break the bonds you have with people you love, kind of make me feel unloved cause you didn't try to kill me as much" he joke

"Hmm" Sasuke let out a single sign of being a little humored "Kakashi-sensei"

"What is it?"

"It's not simple isn't it?"

"Never is with women"

"She deserve someone better than me"

"Ah.. That's the problem wit your ways right there Sasuke"

"Problem with my ways?"

"You always think of what would be right, ideal. But you never consider what the heart wants"

"You're wrong, i always do what my heart wants"

"That's because the ideal is always your ways, it is what your heart wants. But Sakura won't be happy about that"

"At first, but she'll get it. And she'll thank me later"

"Will she? She still loves you after everything you've done, and you think she would thank you for letting her run off with someone else instead of being with the one she really wants? Well, I'm sorry, as your sensei apperantly i've done a terrible job"

"You taught us to fight and work as a team, you actually did quite well"

"I was supposed to taught you how to be a ninja. And i mean, a human ninja"

"Is that so" Sasuke rolled his eyes

"Hmm... Have you talked to Sakura about what happened?"

Both of them were on the exact same page automatically. They both went back to the night at the cave-where Sakura confessed her feelings to Sasuke for the second time, also while begging him to stay-in their mind. Both frowned at the memory

"She had told me twice that she loves me, as if what she did everyday when we were genin hasn't scream it loud enough"

"It's not like it's different with you" Sasuke was taken aback by what Kakashi said "Anyone with enough sense would know that she also means a great deal to you"

"Hn, she's a teammate"

"No, I mean more than that. Your action also screams out your feelings Sasuke, and trying to act it out as if you don't care make it even more obvious to people that actually understand how you are. I bet even Nauto knows that you have feelings for Sakura"

"That Usuratonkachi?"

"Hmm… Sakura though"

"Sakura?"

"In most situation, the object of your affection is always the one most oblivious. At least that's what I've learned. Sakura is a tender girl at heart despite her physical strength, she can bare all of her pain and fall in love with you even more in the process"

Sasuke thought that maybe in a way, she did what she said she would. She shouldered some of his pain and eventually lessen his burden by letting him know that when everything turns to ashes even after all this. She would be there.

His conversation with Kakashi makes him more determined than ever to show Sakura that her feelings will not go to waste.

Sakura arrived in front of her apartment and slowly enter, she's not that angry with Sasuke but something hurt her pride. This morning her self-esteem was boosted because of the mission that was given to her-one of the five Kage who's highly respected, asked for her by name, to accompany his team on a mission that he's handling personally, probably an S-rank too

All these time, it's always been about Naruto and Sasuke, they're the one everyone look up to, they're the one who saved the day, and Sakura has been fine with that. But sometimes she couldn't help but feel a little bit left behind… now that someone finally recognize her, she's over cloud nine…until Sasuke's comment of course

Sakura sulk on the couch, after all these years she thought Sasuke would know better that his words will effect her deeply. "Sasuke-kun…" she sigh. Then he eyes shot open and she stands in surprise, she felt his chakra just behind her door. He's doing it on purpose, he wants her to know he's there "Eh? What could he possibly want?" Sakura wonder

"Sakura.." his voice call like a kunai that jabs her in the chest and pull her with the string that's attached to the end of it. The softest version of his voice she has ever heard, yet it shocks her greatly to hear him sound like that

"Sa-sasu-ke-kun?" she finally move and open the door "what are you doing here Sasuke-kun?"

"I need to say something"

"EH?" She gape, Sasuke doesn't talk, he barely answer her at all and now he wants to talk?

"Hn"

"Come in" Sakura step aside to let him through

"I think I have some tea somewhere, just hold on Sasuke-kun"

"No need" he stop her, holding by the wrist, then he pulled her to sit down beside him

"What was it that you wanted to talk about Sasuke-kun?" she ask

"Sakura.." he start after a while "your mission… how long will you be gone?"

"Estimated… about a month and a half, three months tops. Depends on the situation"

Sasuke couldn't wait that long, it's even longer than the time they've spent together in the village "I need to ask you something"

"What is it?"

"Are you still angry?"

"Eh, of course not" she wave her hands "I was never angry with you Sasuke-kun. Is that what you came all the way here to ask?"

"No"

"Hmm, then what?"

"Sakura…" this time she just wait for him to speak, she's too tired to play games "have you really forgiven me yet, even just a little?"

"Ne, I told you Sasuke-kun I was never angry—"

"Not that, I mean after everything up until when I apologized"

"Uh.." Sakura remember the moment Sasuke is talking about, the one when the three of them are on the remains of the statue, Sasuke and Naruto both had been lying motionlessly, armless, for a day when Sakura and Kakashi finally found them. Out of the blue Sasuke apologized to her for _everything up until now_

"You never said you did"

"Of course I have Sasuke-kun"

"I meant it Sakura, every single thing I did. From the day we met until the day we part that night-" Sasuke remembers it like it was yesterday, his mind was made up and there's nothing that can stop him, no one knew that he was going but somehow Sakura found him. She told him she would shoulder his pain and do everything in her power to ease his pain, begged him to take her with him. He almost drop the whole idea. But he decided to break her heart instead.

"-the day I tried to kill you the first time, and the second… and the genjutsu I put you in-"

"Sasuke-kun—"

"-but most of all, for everyday you _had_ to suffer from loving me as much as you _did_ "

 _Had? Did?_ Sakura's eyes widen, he thinks she doesn't love him anymore? "You don't think I still feel the same way?"

"…" Sasuke was silent but his expression has changed

"What makes you think that?" she genuinely question him

"So you had meant what you said?"

"What I said..."

"The day before I left with Naruto, left you and Kakashi behind" he remind her

"I did. Do you have any doubts in my words?" Sakura ask in the-matter-of-fact manner

"How could you say it so casually?" Sasuke snap, it's really hard for him express his newly understood feelings, almost feels like Orochimaru's seal is now on his heart

"Because it is blunt truth like the sky is blue and the grass is green, you already know how I feel… I've devoted a big portion of myself for you Sasuke-kun, no one can deny that. I couldn't understand how could you think otherwise, what could you want more from me? I'd give you my life if you asked"

Sasuke look intensely into Sakura's eyes and see no hesitation in her words. "But you've changed"

"Eh? What do you mean? Of course I have, I understood that you won't accept my expression of love so I decided just to tend to whatever you'd need that I could give. And I understand that you'd like to be alone sometimes, and you like your space and privacy. I don't love you as a fangirl anymore, i love you as a woman. Besides… going on this mission also means that I could gather whatever Suna could teach me about constructing an artificial arm for you, i think Chiyo-basama had a student there that I could ask"

"You'll—"

"I've been working on it right after we get here, but even for me and Tsunade-shishou alone, it's still a hard task to do" she cross her arms and nod to herself

"Sakura…I'm sorry"

"Ne Sasuke-kun you should really stop apologizing for every little thing, this is so unlike you"

"Sakura, i…"

"Hmm?" Sakura ask as Sasuke stop mid-sentence

"I wan't you to know that you also mean a great deal to me" he finally finish, after seemingly battling himself inside

Sakura's cheek flames up

"And I want you to come back alive, as soon as you can" he has a warning expression on his face

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Make sure of it, cause we're not done… I still have many things I wish you to understand" he finish with a softer expression

.

.

.


	9. Chapter 9 - THE MISSION (part 2)

_**AN: I'm sorry if this chapter sucks cause i've never written a fight scene and i don't know if this is okay or not, anyway, enjoy!**_

 **This is the edited version of the chapter, enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or the characters mentioned in the story**

* * *

 **Chapter IX - THE MISSION (part 2)**

"Sakura, I'm glad to see you well" Gaara offer Sakura a polite nod

Sakura smile back at him "You too, Kazekage-sama"

"Please, just Gaara for you"

"Hai" Sakura study Gaara's face, she never noticed how handsome he actually is. All this time they've only interacted under the rush of a battle or a mission. She never actually has a full minute just to take in his appearance

"Eh, Sakura ka? You're here already?" Temari suddenly appear "Good to see you"

"You too Temari"

"Now that we're all here we can brief the mission properly" Kankuro say. Opening a scroll containing a map he speak "Ninjas from the allied force was missing during the war—"

"Isn't that expected?" Temari ask

"Hm, not in these cases. The points of where the ninjas were last seen are marked here. There's something odd about their disappearance. And last week it was finally discovered that a survivor came forward, without any chakra left and his ninjutsu gone"

"What?" Temari ask with a gasp

"What do you mean his ninjutsu are gone?" Sakura ask

"Means that his former ninja abilities are no longer his. I called for an emergency Kage summit, and we decided that a team need to find the one that emptied him, before someone else get hurt. We don't believe he would be that strong and dangerous just yet after the ninjas he had attacked, but we would keep it a secret from public to avoid panic. They just went trough a war and they deserve a little break from anxiety"

"Did the shinobi that came forward say what happened to the others?"

"He was traumatized, but he said that they were all killed, and their jutsus were taken away and _drank_ by a 'demonic sage' with scary eyes, white clothing, long white hair and corpse pale skin" Kankuro read the quote from the report in his hands

"Demonic sage?" Sakura suddenly remember how Madara look after he was fully revived, and also Kaguya, the one team 7 fought before. They both appeared like human but they had posessed tremendous power that tey abused, they were merciless and demonic. Could it be somehow, this criminal they're hunting has something to do with that same sage power?

"Do you know something about it Sakura?" Temari ask

"Uhn, Sasuke and Naruto had fought something like that while everyone was still in the Tsukiyomi. Perhaps the sage power had some similarity with this new threat, since she fits the description of a sage power abuser"

"Did those who posess demonic sage power also has a big boucer?" Kankuro ask

"No they didn't. They were basically a family who use the power in two different paths. Naruto and Sasuke was believed to be sage of six path's sons reincarnations. The only one who can defeat Madara that turned into Kaguya"

"Hmm, well this one does have a personal body guard that turns his body parts into weapons, as if he himself wasn't dangerous enough. I just hope it's not the sage power we're dealing with here" Kankuro continue

"Sakura, you know what going on this mission means right?" Gaara say

"Of course"

"We're all going to fight—" Kankuro say

"But we're all counting on you to keep the Kazekage alive" Temari say "Not just us, but the whole Sunakagure is counting on you"

"You're the best medic-nin the shinobi world knows. You're the only one suit for the job"

"Hai, arigatou gozaimasu. I'll do my best, I promise you'll all get home in one perfect piece" Sakura just hope the enemy isn't as strong as Madara or Kaguya.

"So, here's the plan"

.

.

.

Sakura tense up, she feels a strong chakra presence moving towards their direction fast. And she knows they only has less than 6 seconds.

Gaara's sand quickly forms a barrier as little bombs stick and explode "They're here" Gaara has been giving out his presence, thinking that it might draw the jutsu thief out when he sense a strong shinobi. "Kankuro"

"Wakatteru" he pulls something that seems invisible in the air and suddenly there's a lot of shadows moving simultaneously around the dark before there's a clashing sound from one direction

"There" Temari say, whipping her fan and make a wind tornado towards that direction, cutting the trees like invisible blades, while the rest follow suit

 _This won't be enough_ Sakura thought to herself

A figure shot up from the ground and flew to the sky, whoever it was, his shadow was white and swift. From where he had appeared, suddenly a huge bolt of light appears like a build-up of an explosion. Gaara act quick and trap everyone in a sand barrier, burry the barrier into the ground while waiting for the storm to end, but the ground cracks and the barrier take on a direct hit anyway while everyone brace themselves inside

"Damn it" Kankuro curse

"Gaara, daijobu ka?" Temari ask as she sees her brother spit blood

"Hmm" he answer

 _This is it_ Sakura think as she put her palms behind Gaara's back and heal his internal wounds while infusing her own enormous amount of chakra with his. The sand barrier becomes thicker and stronger and Gaara stand a little bit straighter than before, holding the sand in place. Gaara's sand… is alive, Sakura can feel it. The sand has a big desire to protect Gaara, and it gets stronger more by Sakura's will to help him more than her actual chakra.

"You feel her don't you Sakura" Gaara look behind him

"Hm" Sakura nod, "it feels like—"

"Love" he finish her sentence

Sakura take a long hard look at the kanji on Gaara's forehead. It's _love_. It's all he's living for now, what he longed for and finally received. Just like Naruto, he has come a long way if not further, a piece of Sakura's thought always goes to Gaara as she's been holding him dear in her heart as one of many people who has inspired and empowered her.

"My mother sipped her love into my sand and protected me, at first I thought it was Shukaku, but after meeting my father I realized that it was her, the first person ever to love me" he say, the sand thins out and scatters as the barrier falls and they meet with a horrific scene of destruction

"It's like—" Temari say

"The power of a biiju's attack… but how?" Sakura say

Their place is quite hidden and they keep themselves from any sudden or loud movement as some rookie ninjas appears from beneath the ground

"Hey ugly, we're gonna kick your butt and prove ourselves to the beautiful Mizukage!"

"Dumb ass" Kankuro curse as he try to hide the team, pulling on thin air as the branches and leaves shades their location from the figure floating in mid air

"Haa? Just some kids, I really thought I felt a strong chakra presence just now"

"You're right, it was us!" one of the rookies speaks up

"We're newly pledged jonin from the Kirigakure" the other smugly say

"They're gonna get themselves killed" Sakura whisper

"No-not yet" Kankuro block her with an arm

"Hngg.. you have nothing I'd want pest" the mysterious white figure speak

"W-what?! How dare you?! We survived your attack, and that proves that we're strong enough—"

"Yeah, strong enough to defeat you!"

"This is so pathetic that it even lost the humor aspect of it, ne?" the figure say to the big looking thug beside him

Sakura keep observing him, noting that he appears almost godly.

"How come they haven't notice us yet?" Temari whisper

"I'm hiding our chakra presence" Sakura answer

"Hng, I'm glad we brought you along"

"Thanks, but we really need to do something"

"Not yet" Kankuro repeat himself

Then just like on cue, the figure seems to be swallowing something before lounching an attack towards the hidden mist ninjas with 3 elements at once—fire, lightning and wind. It would be too quick and wide-ranged for them the dodge.

"Now" Kankuro say

The ground beneath the hidden mist ninjas begin to suck them in like a quicksand, and swallow them whole making the attack missed them completely and hit the hollow ground intead. Gaara has been sending his sand bit by bit underneath them without anyone else besides Kankuro noticing.

"It's too late to try to hide now" he finally say

The ninjas then reappeared to the surface gasping in shock not too far away from them.

"What the hell was that?" one of them ask

"S-sand?"

Then the Suna team reveal themselves finally to the scene. The mist attacker seem amused by their presence, mostly Gaara's. Thinking that his prowess would boost his own by 3 times as the Kage, the strongest in the sand village

"Th-the kazekage ka?"

"It is him, it is the Kazekage!"

"He saved us!"

The mysterious figure laughs wickedly as his eyes meets Gaara's. He clutch his head with his hands as he try to contain his excitement over this fine day

"We've been looking for you for weeks now" Gaara say "Turn yourself in and no unnacessary harm shall come to you today"

His laughter finally die "Turn myself in? That's too stupid to even consider funny don't you think?" he turns to the other figure beside him again

"Hmm" he say

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way" Gaara say still calmly as he always is

"Of course we can" his smug smile sickened with disgust

"What is your name?"Gaara ask

"Why would you need to know Kazekage-sama? You won't need it in the afterlife"

"I'll need to know what to carve on your grave"

The mysterious figure's expression changes to more hatred than before "well we'll see about that" as he lunge three elements at once like he did before

Gaara doesn't even flinch at the slightest as his sand quickly shields him as usual with no problem and cancels out all of the attack

Temari waves her fan, the wind she created is awfully strong and last for quite some time, the figure shields himself but didn't move from where he was floating

"Temari" Gaara calls to her as they nod in unison

Sharp looking poles made put of sand shot out from Gaara towards the figure as Temari waves her fan again to increase the speed of the attack, it jabs the figure in several places and draws blood from him.

"So he used to be a normal human" Sakura informs everyone from the ear piece

The figue's about to move but his eyes went wide as he realized that all of his body has been locked by invisible strings. His limbs moves without his command and pulls him down to the ground

Just before he hits the ground Sakura punch the ground beneath her, focusing the destruction his way. The ground splits and swallows him before spitting him away

"Something's wrong" Kankuro say, looking at the figure's companion, he looks calm. And their attack being effective, too effective, too easy.

"It's a genjutsu!" Sakura gasp out loud as she breaks everyone out of it just in time to see the biiju's explosion attack form in mid-air on the figure's one hand as he floats exactly where he was

"Smart girl, but you're too late"

"The biiju's attack… b-but how did you?" Sakura say

"I swallowed the ichibi" he proudly say

"W-what"

"Shukaku, he swallowed Shukaku!" Temari's eyes widen

"H-how?"

"Just…like…this" he shot out a hand with an eye the palm, remind Sakura of Deidara's palm who had a mouth on it

A whirl of wind suddenly forms and even Temari couldn't undo it as Gaara's sand begins to get sucked in.

"Gaara!" Temari shield him

"Gaara! Temari!" Kankuro try to shield the two of them

Sakura act quickly and try to charge at the attacker but was blocked by his companion "what do you think you're doing little girl?"

"Non of your business" she gives him a punch and send him flying back to his master, distracting him from Gaara and cancels the whirl that was absorbing his sand. The two land harshly on the ground with a loud thumb

"Daijobu ka?" Sakura glance at the sand siblings, they seem okay and they nod to confirm her they're alright

"What do we have here? Super human strength. I wonder why I didn't sense it earlier"

The companion stands up and charge at her with thousands of needles flying her way, but Sakura dodges them easily, then she just seems like she's punching the air before both the figure was thrown back again without any actual direct contact

"Su-sugoi" Temari hum to herself

Gaara stand back up refusing to be left out of the battle, an eye of a sandstorm suddenly appears on top of them as wind blows harshly. Temari leaps to the air and spins her fan around, making the wind unbearably strong . Everyone hold on by the chakra on their feet but still have to duck down to the ground.

"You've taken my biiju huh?" Gara say calmly, not even a hair on his body moves as the storm's eye follows him as he walk towards the two figures

"Three against two, that seems unfair" the mysterious figure tease

"Hmph"

"Hey, what are we? Chopped liver?" one of the three rookies from the hidden mist shout. The one that spoke quickly silenced by his two teammates with a smack to the head

With his sand scattered all over the stormy scene, Gaara had an opening, the companion sees this and he charge towards him with a weaponized arm but Gaara was pulled back quickly and miss the attack. Sakura notice the chakra string that's attached to his back. Kankuro is puppeting his brother just like Chiyo-baasama once did to her when they were up against his grandson-Sasori of the Akatsuki.

This could be… the sand siblings combined attack. Sakura was amazed by the scene as she brace for her own clutching herself on the ground

Kankuro stay still, a scroll between his teeth as something on his back starts to move and finally stands up. His puppets walks towards Gaara and Temari just in time to block another flying needles attack

"Poison won't work on me" all three puppets with Kankuro's voice speak

"Hmm, interesting. Four birds with one stone" the still nameless figure say, less confident with the odds of this battle for him, but amused more than ever

"Hnn, indeed master" his companion reply

Sakura has a real bad feeling about this

.

.

.


	10. Chapter 10 - THE MISSION (part 3)

**This is the edited version of the chapter, enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or the characters mentioned in the story**

* * *

 **Chapter X - THE MISSION (part3)**

The sand storm feels like it got even harder as if it could have. Sakura cling to the ground as she gasp, the biiju's attack was thrown towards the sand siblings, not as big as the ones she witnessed kurama has thrown, but it was strong enough to have an impact on Gaara's sand barrier as it did earlier

The black ball of explossive energy revolve around the storm and was flying faster and faster, closing to the eye—where Gaara is, Sakura runs towards it with everything she's got against the wind, and kick it aside as hard as she could with lots of chakra focused on her feet just like she did with Naruto's rashenshuriken, send it flying away to another direction, away from the storm, before hitting the ground and miss Gaara

"Why you—" the companion growl, getting ready to swing his weaponized arm to attack Sakura but he stop mid-movement as Kankuro's chakra already got him paralyzed like a frozen puppet bound by his master

The explosion landed not so far away and the impact was died down by the hard rotating wind in Gaara and Temari's sand storm

"It's like a giant barrier of sand and wind" Sakura's amazed

"That's right" The puppets (Kankuro) say with pride "with this nothing outside the storm can do anything to us"

"Sakura, are you okay?" Temari ask, seems like she's not bothered by the wind at all

"Hmm.. hai, don't worry about me" Sakura clutch the ground again trying not to get blown away

"Kankuro!" Sakura calls him

"Well, what do you know, it's going to be harder than we originally thought. But every good purchase has a good bargain" the figure say with a more serious face

Kankuro pulls on the companion as he try to escape his chakra strings but his knives couldn't cut the hold he has on his now useless body "Nice try" the puppets say as kunai and knives flew out their mouths and jabs his enemy in various places and fall to the ground

"Hngh… Do you know how hard it is to find a good servant?!" the figure say in annoyance and obvious anger.

"Not good enough" the puppets say in unison

Temari wave her fan one more time as the wind cuts through the whirl and hit the nameless figure, blocking his eyes with his sleeves does him no good as the next thing he knew he's pinned to the ground with a seal that Sakura had thrown at him "Damn you!"

He broke himself free out of the seal with a little struggle, wound and blood now visible through his white shred clothes after multiple attack he had recieved

"You sure talk confident for someone who's losing" Gaara say

"Fools! You think that weak seal can hold me?!"

"It was never meant to hold you" Sakura say

The figures eyes widen as he looks at his palm, the eye he uses to absorbed powers has closed and sealed. Gaara's sand storm got less and less strong before finally settling, his sand gathering inside it's carrier on his back again.

"It's over"

"Fools" he search his pocket for the substance he took earlier before attacking "Wh-where?"

"Looking for these?" Kankuro that's already back to his old self, puppets on his back carrier again holds out a few pills, the one his smaller puppet has taken from him while he didn't notice

"B-but how?"

"We've been studying you for quite some time now" Gaara say

"We can read through your attacks" Temari say

"Even this tough guy over here" Kankuro point to his companion tied up unconscious with his chakra string "Now now" Kankuro pulls on his fingers and the figure jolts, flying foward and landing in front of them with a thud

"I-I refuse… to lose—"

"but you already did"

"—completely" he continue as he does a hand seal and suddenly Gaara drops to his knees

"Gaara!" his siblings gasp out and run to their youngest sibling, Sakura grab on the now prisoner of Suna by the collar and threat him "What did you do?!"

"I-ah ha…" he caughs out blood as Sakura's grasp tighten at his throat "J-just like you said, i-I was human before, and I had a life, as a ninja.. Th-this is just" he caughs again "an old trick of mine"

"What. Did. You. Do?" Sakura repeats herself

"I poisoned the sand"

"How?"

"When the sandstorm was formed, he lets all his sand out and, my chakra had touched most of them so I was able to poison him"

"How do I undo it?"

"Tch, as if I'd tell you"

"Do you wanna die? Shanaroo?" she slams him to the ground "I had some old tricks of myself y'know"

"Urgh, you can't heal someone from my poison, there is only… death"

"Don't worry, I've skipped death before" Gaara say as he try to stand up but failed

"Kazekage-sama"

"Sakura" Temari looks at her hopefully

"Hai" she say as she let go of her grasp and tend to Gaara

...

"I don't know what kind of poison this is" she say. Gaara is sitting on a big pile of sand, hunching as he clutch his bare chest. Sakura's palm on his back trying to figure out how to save him

Temari has already left with the prisoners and to get some help.

"Kazekage-sama, does your chest hurt?"

"Yes. But it's not the poison, it's my heart"

"Your heart?"

"He poisoned my sand, my mother—" Gaara caughs out blood

Sakura just realized, how much his sand means to Gaara. She always knew that he's connecter to it and will fight and get hurt as one, but now she knows it holds his mother's love as well, something he just found out he had, after carving the kanji "love" to his forehead when he thought he didn't have any in his life. Of course this hurts him more than the poison alone.

Sakura has made up her mind, there's only one way he could save Gaara. She doesn't have time to get help from Tsunade-shihou or find a book that will tell her what to do. If she wants Gaara to live, she would have to suck the poison out and keep it within her body until she'd know what to do. She's convident she can handle it

"Don't worry, I know what to do now" Sakura assures the Kazekage

"Sakura" Kankuro put a hand on her shoulder "please, do your best" Sakura just nod

"Kazekage-sama, please set up a barrier around us with _all_ your sand"

Gaara did as Sakura asked. Still clutching to his chest, he remembers the pain he used to feel before deciding that he would only care for himself. Helplessness and desperation for love, but now it's for the loss of love, he couldn't bear the thought of something like this happening to his sand… his mother, that has been protecting him and loving him through his dark days and good days.

"Kazekage-sama" Sakura try to get him to snap out of his tears "Kazekage-sama" she calls out to him but he doesn't answer, she feels his skin cracks like shells and turn into sand under her palms "Gaara!"

Gaara opens his eyes and shift his attention to Sakura "Yes"

"I will fix this. You will live, and your sand… your mother's love will all be okay"

"Sakura?"

"…" she doesn't say anything, waiting for him to continue

"why are you crying?"

"C-crying?" after he mentioned it, she feels the wetness running down her left cheek "I'm… I'm crying… because I want you to live. Your siblings, your nation and the shinobi world need you. You're so loved that everyone is going to cry if you die"

"Ev-very one?"

"Yes, and I'm going to prevent everyone's tears so don't you worry"

Gaara just nod

"Now just sit still and focus on getting this poison out" Sakura begins to link his chakra flows with hers, trying to make it go in the same pace so the poison could flow out of him and into her

After a while their chakra actually manage to flow together like a linked stream within two bodies, both shot their eyes open as they realized it. Then Sakura forms a seal open to extract the poison from the flow, a marking appears on her own back as she feels the skin burns, Gaara felt it too

"What was that?" he ask at the unpleasant sensation he feel although it's not even actually on his own body

"It's a poison seal. Just relax and let your chakra flows steadily"

Temari arrived back at the scene after half a day, this time with Shikamaru and Naruto with her

"What's going on?" Naruto say looking at the sand barrier that looks beyond impenetrable

"Gaara and Sakura are in there" Kankuro say "You're back already? Has the prisoner been taken care of?"

"Some of Suna's shinobi met me halfway to take them as planned, and I'm too worried to go back to the village now" Temari say

"I see"

"How long have they been in there?" Shikamaru ask

"Quite long. What are you two doing here?"

"We just finished a mission and saw Temari, she told us what happened and we rushed here"

"A mission? Just the two of you?"

"Kiba, Chouji and Lee left with Yamato back to the village, I don't see why I have to come here, so troublesome"

Temari glare at him

Shikamaru sigh "It's not like Sakura couldn't handle the situation herself"

"Hmm" Naruto nod

"But you said you didn't know much about who the attacker was did you?" Shikamaru turns serious

"Hm" Temari nod

"Well, then we don't know how familiar Sakura would be with this kind of poison"

"I'm sure Sakura-chan could do it, they'll be out of here in no time and we'll go home together"

"She truly is a good ninja" Kankuro phrase

"Of course she is, she's on my team after all dattebayo. I've seen her do great things as a ninja, she's strong and smart, and she also has a big heart"

"Hmm" Kankuro agrees "We've been studying the criminal's movement for weeks before we actually pursuit him to battle, she was a great help at reading chakra signature so we can locate him in no time, though we still have to chase him around before today"

"Sakura told us you and Sasuke had battled someone like him before" Temari ask Naruto

"Hmm, perhaps it's not only Madara and Kaguya. After the war, people might have ideas to possess power and someone like her might still be around in the future and keep popping up"

"The man we fought wasn't that strong yet, so we were still able to defeat him, but in the future we might need precautions. Someone to monitor the nation's land and see, to make sure threats like this would be eliminated before they could destroy us all" Kankuro say

"Someone strong and skilled" Temari say

"Someone smart" Shikamaru add

"Someone selfless" Kankuro add

"Someone that cares about the villages and the shinobi world very much" Naruto finish

Meanwhile, inside the barrier Sakura and Gaara are now both spitting blood. The poison latched on Gaara and is hard to pull even after they practically bound their chakra together. Sakura has to pull it out by force, gentle but sure, hurting them both in the process.

"I'm sorry Kazekage-sama, this will be over soon"

"Don't worry about me Sakura" Gaara say giving her a small smile "you should worry about yourself. I can feel your back burning with the seal"

"My priority is to make sure you come back in top shape—besides, this all will be over soon. The poison is almost all cleared out of your body"

"I-I can feel it" he confirm, coughing another gush of blood simultaneously with Sakura "just hang on a little bit Sakura"

"Hmm" Sakura nod as she make sure all the poison is in her body before slowing the flow and let their chakra untangles and separate.

Sakura let go of Gaara and almost collapse, holding her weight in her two arms, Gaara is doing the same. Both panting out of exhaustion.

Sakura use the last of her chakra to try and seal the poison in her body letting the sting on her back burns one last time before she feels the pain gone completely along with her consciousness.

.

.

.


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE (short)

**AN:**

 _ **So, it's been ten chapters and i'm not sure how long i was supposed to drag the story along, but I'm already more than halfway done posting based on the concept i'm going for here, so no worries. Some of the good stories I've read (which not much at all, since i've been reading for like a month or two) are usually 12 to 14 ish chapters long. But i think i would go a little bit longer than that.**_

 _ **It's the first time i've ever done anything like this, so bare with me. And if anyone is wondering. No, i haven't finished watching all 600++ of Naruto's episodes and i don't intend to, cause it will do bad things to my soul to have life ended with the series. I'm not familiar with all the jutsus, or even the characters (i mean, i still don't know what's the deal with Hidan) so i'm very sorry if i get things wrong here.**_

 _ **I do however, feel like The Last: Naruto The Movie was made to justify the whole NaruHina story because there's not much believable screen time on Naruto's part, but the film sort of lost the feel of Masashi to me, it's too mushy and comes so much like a hit out of nowhere. Sakura and Sasuke however did not have a special side-story (maybe in the 'hiden' novels but i'm not actually clear on them) since they have so many moments hinting that some romace (even it seems one-sided) was going on. Yet many fans still find it unbuyable, and i guess the one making the manga also notice this possibility,so in the Gaiden, Sarada (their child) even sort of sin the story by questioning Sasuke's feelings towards Sakura since she doesn't see any sign of an actual relationship between them even though in the end she gave it up and just glad to see her papa-but then again i haven't seen all the episodes so still might be wrong.**_

 _ **So i made this story to kind of make Masashi's story believable to me, by filling in on the time gaps between the original story; like between the time Sasuke returned to Konoha untill he left again to redeem himself and poke Sakura on the forehead like Itachi used to do to him (that famous scene)-we all know between that gap Tsunade has already retired, and Kakashi step up to be the Rokudaime-then from that moment untill the timeline of The Last: Naruto The Movie to NaruHina's wedding-cause it didn't seem like Sakura had much prgress with Sasuke up till Naruto get married-to when Sakura get pregnant and had to give birth in one of Orochimaru's hideout with Karin's help. I'm not even sure where the moment Sasuke comes home and Sakura greets her at the gate of Konoha (at the end of both the Sakura Hiden and Sasuke Hiden) was suppose to go yet.**_

 _ **I'll think of something, but you know, just saying...**_

 _ **Okay... so that's been said. Enjoy the next chapter! Also, i would be editing chapters that's already been published, cause it has so much errors...**_


	12. Chapter 11 - NARUTO

_**AN: I've been sort of studying some episodes to write the following chapters, and edit some of the previous chapters as well. There's just little detail changes here and there, and you can check out the chapters with "This is the edited version of the chapter, enjoy!" written on top if you want.**_

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or the characters mentioned in the story**

* * *

 **Chapter XI - NARUTO**

"Sakura-chan? Are you alright?"

"Naruto? Why are you-where am i?" Sakura's eyes wonder around the room as she's trying to figure out her surroundings

"I'm just glad that you're finally awake" Naruto wipe his tears with his sleeves

"Huh?" Sakura pause for a bit, trying to recall what actually had happened. She remember fighting in a mission, then someone got hurt pretty badly so she had to save him "Eh, Naruto!"

"Ne? What's wrong?" Naruto recover from his sobs

"How's the Kazekage?"

"Gaara's fine, he's talking to Tsunade-baachan"

"The Hokage? Where are we anyway?" she ask, not feeling familiar to recognize it as one of Konoha's hospital room

"We're in Suna 'tebayo" and in a split second his tone become much more serious "Your remaining chakra wasn't enough to seal the poison in time, so we had to bring you to Suna since it was nearer, all the medic had tried but they could only stop the poison from spreading for so long, before Baachan finally arrived and healed you"

"Healed me? How did she do it? Did she extracted it out or sealed it better?"

"How do I suppose to know 'tebayo?" Naruto cross his arms, his concern wasn't appreciated as he has hoped it would be

"H-how long have I been out?" Sakura ask again, trying to estimate how near she was with her death

"In total, It's been 3 days" Naruto turn his face away

Sakura take notice and suddenly realized how worried he must've been. But in her opinion, she didn't really skip death, even if it was for a bit longer then it would have been even more critical for sure "And you stayed here all these time Naruto? Wait… how did you end up being here at the first place?" she suddenly realize that it's the first time she had seen Naruto in 4 months

"Shikamaru is here too, we just finished a mission not so far away from here when we met Temari in a rush, after escorting some prisoners… She told us everything that had happened"

"What actually happened Naruto? I mean, after I passed out"

"Well…" Naruto has a serious thinking expression that get Sakura feeling uneasy

...

 _Gaara is panting heavily, trying to stand up with the strength he managed to gain back after the intense session he just had. When his sight and hearing slowly returning, he can hear Temari and Kankuro near him looking worried but relieved._

 _"_ _Gaara, are you okay now?" Temari ask_

 _"_ _Yes" he nod_

 _"_ _Sakura-chan!" Naruto gasp out as he catch Sakura in his arms "hoi, Sakura-chan!" Naruto try to get her consciousness back before she fully fainted_

 _"_ _No good, we need to get her to a medic" Shikamaru say_

 _"_ _But she **IS** the medic"_

 _"_ _They're here" Temari suddenly stand up as eight Suna's ANBU suddenly appears from the direction of the trees "I requested help and have asked the Hokage herself to meet us in Suna within a day from now"_

 _"_ _You called Baachan?"_

 _"_ _She's the only hope we have, meanwhile Suna's best medic are going to try all they can to keep her alive" Kankuro explain_

 _"_ _What do you mean keep her alive, she's just tired right? She's going to be up and okay tonight, right Shikamaru?" Naruto say desperately_

 _"_ _Naruto" Gaara say while putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder "I'm very sorry, but now we have to hurry if we want her to survive. She had saved Suna, now let Suna try to help her"_

 _Naruto hold Sakura's motionless body a little bit tighter as he curse under his breath before lifting her up in his arms and leaps through the trees as fast as he could, followed by the rest of the group trying to catch up to them_

 _"_ _Gaara, are you sure you don't need to slow down?" Kankuro ask_

 _"_ _I feel completely fine, she had fused her chakra with mine for quite a long time, healing me and getting the poison out of my system at the same time. Draining herself out"_

 _"_ _Draining herself?"_

 _"_ _She's probably out of chakra for now. By the looks of it, I'm not even sure if she had finished the seal like she intended to"_

 _"_ _Then she has—"_

 _"_ _Trade her life for mine" Gaara finish his sentence "and I intend to not let that happen again" he think back of when he was out cold, in the emptiness of himself wondering who he was, dead. Shukaku had been extracted from him and as a jinchuriki, life was taken with his tailed beast, but Chiyo-baasama has performed a justsu to trade her life for his, thinking that it would be the only right thing she had ever done. Gaara would not let history repeat itself._

 _"_ _The odds are thin" Shikamaru suddenly say_

 _"_ _Shikamaru?" Temari shift her attention from her younger brothers to him_

 _"_ _I don't think it's a poison at all" he continue_

 _"_ _What do you mean?"_

 _"_ _You said it was the attacker's chakra that touched Gaara's sand and eventually him, I don't see how any technique can shift chakra into poison. It's more likely a reversed medic-nin technique "_

 _"_ _A reversed medic-nin technique?"_

 _"_ _By infusing chakra to someone but with opposite effect, instead of healing, it's destroying her from the inside. That's probably why Sakura didn't recognize the poison and chose to seal the chakra within herself until she knows how to stop it from effecting, since she usually has a lot of chakra, it could've pushed the foreign one and prevent it from spreading throughout her body "_

 _"_ _But if the seal's not finished, and her chakra is gone—"_

 _"_ _Then the Hokage is our last hope" Shikamaru finish_

 _Naruto doesn't have enough interest with conversations happening behind him, he's just trying to get Sakura to Suna as soon as possible._

 _The group keep running, leaping, and going all night without stopping or even talking to one another after that, the air was thick and tense._

 _Soon as they arrive, people had already gathered and Sakura was rushed inside with at least 12 medic-nin surrounding her at the same time. If Sakura was awake to see the sight, she would feel like a failure as a medic because she had gotten hurt and couldn't heal herself, and instead cause so much trouble for the others._

 _Naruto lean against the wall of the hallway as he sigh, somewhat knowing that at least Sakura is somewhere help is lessen his anxiety_

 _"_ _She's going to be okay" Temari say, more to herself than anyone else_

 _"_ _I'll deal with the Hokage's arrival" Gaara say as he walk pass everyone, Kankuro following him suit_

 _"_ _But she's not supposed to arrive until at least tonight" Temari say_

 _"_ _She's here" And like it's on cue, after Gaara said she is, Tsunade rush through the door. Gaara showing her to where Sakura is without a word_

 _"_ _Sakura is the Hokage's most beloved student, the only one who managed to duplicate her prowess. She means a great deal to her of course" Shikamaru say_

 _"_ _Hm" Naruto just hum an agreement as he sunk on the floor, letting his head falls. Exhausted from the mission and the rush-running to Suna without catching a breath_

 _"_ _He has really endured a lot hasn't he?" Temari squat down next to the last jinchuriki to see Naruto's sleeping face. She still is amazed by how strong he is, at heart and body. She witnessed how he fought in the war, even looking back to their previous encounters, this is the one ninja Suna owes their beloved Kazekage to, the one she owes her brother to. Like Gaara, she also believes that his dream of becoming a Hokage is just one mission away._

 _"_ _More than we can imagine I suppose. He truly has become a great shinobi" Shikamaru say. He already made up his mind to do whatever he could to assist Naruto even before he becomes the Hokage, no one in the right mind has any doubt about it happening in the future. "And he will one day become a great Hokage"_

 _"_ _He would need you, y'know" Temari stand back up and face Shikamaru_

 _"_ _Yeah" he say with a slight smirk_

 _"_ _What, no_ how troublesome _?" Temari tease, Shikamaru just shrug and turn to walk away with a little smile she couldn't see_

 _Temari decided to wake Naruto up by nudging him a little "You should sleep somewhere else"_

 _"_ _I'm staying in this hospital" Naruto say sleepily but firmly_

 _"_ _I know, I just meant not on the floor" she try to pull him by the arm and get him to move to the room_

 _"_ _Hnnngggmmm…" Naruto respond "Where are we going?"_

 _"_ _Since you wouldn't want to be far away from your Sakura-chan, I guess you can stay in the room next to hers" Temari drag Naruto inside a wide room with one queen sized bed and non-operational medical machineries. The walls are beige colored, matching furnishing that looks expensive dismiss the hospital feel to the room completely. Making it seem more like a fancy hotel room._

 _"_ _Eh, what is this room?" Naruto ask_

 _"_ _Hm? This is the VIP room, of course"_

 _"_ _Wow I've never even seen anything like this before"_

 _Temari smile, suppressing her giggles "Well you shouldn't expect less, you're a special guest in Suna. And probably anywhere you go now"_

 _"_ _?" Naruto walk slowly towards the bed as he think about what Temari just said. It is true that everyone has been treating him way too nice ever since he got back from the war. Even in his mission earlier, before he met Temari and the rest of her group, people has been treating him with all kinds of things. There were at least seven ANBU ops in that village that offered to treat him ramen._

 _"_ _Well, get some sleep. I'll get someone to wake you up when Sakura does" Temari say as she close the door before again opening it "I almost forgot, the TV remote is in the drawer next to the bed, along with one for the heat adjustment device and the bed"_

 _"_ _Why would I need a remote for the bed?"_

 _"_ _It vibrates and can give you a massage" Temari hold her laughter, seeing Naruto's eyes grow bigger awestruck written across his face "Anyway, enjoy your nap"_

 _"_ _S-s-s-su-SUGOI!" Naruto say as he try pushing some buttons on three remotes as one, forgetting his exhaustion for a bit before yawning and decided to fall asleep_

 _When he wakes up to a silver haired Suna's nurse is tending to him by his bed, feeling his body shift a little, the nurse snap her attention away from his minor wounds "EH, sorry… You look too peaceful, Kazekage-sama told me to check up on you Naruto-sama"_

 _"_ _It's fine, it's about time I wake up—did you just call me, Naruto-sama?"_

 _"_ _Y-yes" the young medic answer shyly and blush when Naruto sit up, making his face closer to hers_

 _"_ _Has Sakura woken up yet?" Naruto obliviously ask_

 _"_ _N-no, but Hokage-sama said she should be in an hour or two" she say_

 _"_ _Hm? That fast? Baachan said she would wake up just after—" Naruto glance the clock at the wall opposite his bed "—3 hours?"_

 _"_ _? N-naruto-sama, she's been asleep for 27 hours after the Hokage healed her"_

 _"_ _W-what?" Naruto jump off the bed and put on his orange track jacket "That means—"_

 _"_ _You've been sleeping for that same amount of time"_

 _"_ _Why didn't anybody wake me up?!"_

 _"_ _I'm s-sorry" the nurse stutter "They probably think you're too exhausted. Even the Kazekage's siblings and your teammate are still resting"_

 _"_ _Is that so?" Naruto calm himself down a little "How's the Kazekage?"_

 _"_ _He's escorting the Hokage to Suna's gate. She has to leave for her duties back in the Fire Nation"_

 _"_ _Hmm, thanks for healing me. I'll be going now"_

 _"_ _Matte kudasai Naruto-sama!" the Suna medic call him "W'where are you going? I'm n-not exactly done"_

 _"_ _Hm? To Sakura's room"_

 _She hide her slight disappointment in Naruto's lack of interest in her "t-then at least let me finish healing you Naruto-sama"_

 _Naruto sit back down on the bed to the nurse relief without saying a thing_

 _..._

Sakura put on her knee high ninja-sandals and hop off the bed, Naruto and Shikamaru are waiting at the hospital lobby with Gaara and Temari.

Sakura check herself out easily and join the group "We should get one of those VIP beds back at home, ne Naruto, Shikamaru?" Sakura say cheerfully as she gather her things to go

"Ha, Sakura-chan, what's all these?" Naruto ask

"He heh, Kazekage-sama told me I can bring some of Suna's medic scrolls with me. I've been studying some stuff while I'm here. I also got some more useful medic stuff from each village we stopped by during the mission" she explain

"Troublesome" Shikamaru say, Temari smile at his dull expression, knowing that he has to help carry some of Sakura's carriage

"It's always good to see you Naruto, I'm looking forward to our next meeting. I hope it would be soon"

"Of course, Kazekage-sama"

"I told you not to call me that, It's just Gaara for my friends"

"Well I have to get used to it, it's political policy to call you that when I'm Hokage"

"I'm still looking for that drink together" Gaara reach out his hand like he did at his and his siblings's departure from Konoha after the whole Shukaku incident. Naruto shake his hand and they both grin to each other

"Sorry I'm late!" Kankuro suddenly appear

"It's unlike you to be late, Kankuro" Temari say

"After all you are the Kazekage's right hand and advisor" Shikamaru say

"Exactly, i have so much to do, you try and be a Kage's advisor" Kankuro say to Shikamaru while rubbing the back of his head

Shikamaru and Temari just smile at what Kankuro said to his confusion

Meanwhile, Naruto and Gaara is still away at their own world, having a friendly conversation they hadn't had the chance to have often. If they've known each other from the beginning, for sure it's going to be Gaara that fill Sasuke's role as Naruto's best friend. Gaara thinks highly of Naruto for changing his ways and being his friend when everyone else was afraid of him, they both share identical lives. Both are their village's jinchuriki. They both had horrible childhood and got the same amount of hate for being a tailed beast's vessel. Both are the son of their nation's Yondaime, and in no time the other similarity would be both become a Kage themselves.

"C'mon Naruto" Sakura say as she walk past the front door, Shikamaru, Temari and Kankuro on her side

"Yosh! Let's get you home Sakura-chan" Naruto catch up to her and Shikamaru, leaving Gaara with a final nod

"I can't wait to see everyone!"

"You've been gone for quite some time Sakura-chan"

"Hm" Sakura nod "I've missed the village" she say sheepishly

And most of all, she miss Sasuke.

.

.

.


	13. Chapter 12 - SASUKE

**This is the edited version of the chapter, enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or the characters mentioned in the story**

* * *

 **Chapter XII - SASUKE**

Sasuke has spent the last four months on minor missions like finding an old lady's cat and missing purses—part of his punishment. The embarrassment almost caught up to him before Kakashi encouraged him to be patient for the sake of everyone that's been fighting for his civil rights back, since the council are still not very fond of his return to the village without severe consequences.

"Sasuke, how about going out to the fair tonight to cheer up. I don't see how sulking at that house can be any fun" Kakashi say after accompanying his former student on an low rank mission. Kakashi had notice that Sasuke is less than excited to live in the house he's staying at right now, but since the old Uchiha district has been destroyed during Pain's assault, he really has nowhere else to go.

"Not interested" Sasuke reply bitterly

"Everyone would be there, stop being such a depressed bum for once would you" Kakashi say

"I'm not depressed" Sasuke say. In fact he has been feeling quite good after his return, some unexplainable sense of peace that's not complete, but it's there

"No? Well, you look so, and you're making everyone else depressed by seeing you"

Sasuke just give him his infamous glare, before saying "You're wrong. Not everyone would be there"

"Eh, are you upset that the other members of your former team are out on missions? Well, I heard Yamato and Sai are coming back as we speak, but Naruto is still stuck somewhere and will come back a little later"

"Hn" Sasuke indeed has been feeling a little left out while everyone on his team got assigned to either an A-rank or an S-rank mission. But most of all, he's been wondering what has become of Sakura. She promised to come back in three months top, it's already past the fourth and he still hasn't heard from her. No letter, no rumor, no nothing about her whereabouts. Not that he would admit to himself that he misses her that much.

Seeing Sasuke's expression, Kakashi decided to leave him to his thoughts as they walk to the house. It's already past daylight when they reach their destination "Well, nice walk and talk Sasuke, I have to go" Kakashi say

"Aren't you suppose to watch me?"

"Well, I have a mission in the morning and I have to go see the council again tonight. I'm sure they will send someone soon. Ja, I'll be going" Kakashi say before disappearing in a flash

"Tch" Sasuke curse silently, now Kakashi has gone on a mission. Sasuke wouldn't say it out loud but he feel a lot worse without his friends around.

Sasuke was about to slide the door when he feel someone behind him, must be a replacement to watch him over tonight.

"We have the same feeling of abandonment huh Uchiha? I was too left out on the mission, just like you" Shino say hollowly

"This is going to be a long night" Sasuke sigh

Sasuke feel a little grateful that at the least Shino doesn't talk much and doesn't snore when he sleeps. It's already past midnight and his sitter is passed out on the couch, humming some bug species's name once in a while

Sasuke lie motionlessly on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Being the melancholy he is, he's thinking about everything in the most negative way and only looking at the bad, he's been trying to cast those kinds of thoughts but he can't help some of them to still bother him. Maybe he's just making himself depressed, or maybe Sakura _is_ avoiding him and refuse to come home because she feels weird after what happened the night before she left, maybe she has been telling herself that she still loves him out of guilt since he's already home-and now refuse to face him, maybe she's having a great tense-free time in Suna and prolonging her stay on purpose.

She would be smart enough not to get herself hurt as a medic-nin—something Sasuke's grateful for—and if she did, she could heal herself easily, so there's no way she had gotten herself hurt.

If he ask the Hokage about her, then his pride would be thrown out the window.

Sasuke force himself to sleep by closing his eyes, but his paranoia becomes worse as he picture Sakura's face turning away from him, and rejecting him. When he snap his eyes open, his Sharingan spin.

It is true that ever since Sakura left, Sasuke has been thinking about his ultimate goal-something he has kept in the back of his mind-something he would eventually do as his main goal, but postpone even the thought.

Restoring his clan.

He would have to rebuild the Uchiha name, picking everything that has been destroyed. Itachi had said that this clan was shallow, blinded by their pride, lacking the heart to co-exist with everyone else and eventually failed to survive. Sasuke intended to change that, making the honor in beholding the name means more than just blind pride. Once again being the strongest clan, not only in prowess but also at heart, changing the ways that was Madara's legacy and proving the Nidaime wrong about the Uchiha.

Someone with a pure heart and love has to be an Uchiha to make all he desires happen. Someone powerful, a kunoichi that would double the Uchiha's inherit power, someone that understand the same heartache as he does but managed to overlook the bitterness and escaped the temptation of darkness. Someone who can heal _kokoro no kizu._

There is no one else that would ever suit the red and white fan emblem better than Sakura.

Sasuke has been tossing and turning almost every night for the past three weeks upon the realization of what he wants his future to be. Something that would be so precious that it got him scared, even terrified by the idea alone. But sooner or later he would have to give in.

He has all things figured out now. He would leave, he would get himself ready for the new life he wants, then come back to Sakura and be with her… when he's ready, he hope she would still be waiting, or at least willing to take him back

Then the most annoying part of the morning finally arrive, it is when Sasuke walk to the kitchen to get breakfast but whoever's sitting him would be still spread out on the couch. At least with Sakura he doesn't have to wait for her to wake up that long since she also starts her day pretty early, and she sleeps in his bed so she would walk in and find him asleep if she has woken up before him. It was only for a few days yet he's already feeling comfortable with the routine, and now not used to not having her around even it's been four months already.

Sasuke grab a tomato and walk outside, the street is still empty as expected. He lean on the side of the front door for a while before Kakashi suddenly appear

"Ne, I knew you would be up" he say

"You're early, for once" Sasuke say mockingly

"No, not really. I'm already half an hour late from the time the team promised to meet, and now I'm visiting you before I go"

"How typical. I guess, something never change"

"Well, I will pretend you didn't say anything and tell you the good news anyway" he say

"What would be so great that you would go all the way here before a mission, sensei?" Sasuke ask cooly

"Well, the rest of the team are all here now, so don't worry, you won't be lonely anymore Sasuke"

"The rest of the team?"

"Well, as i said, Yamato and Sai has been here since last night so you would probably see either of them today, and I heard from the Hokage that Naruto and Sakura should be back this afternoon"

"What do you mean Naruto _and_ Sakura? They weren't even in the same mission"

"Well, I'm not sure how that happened, but they're together right now. Now that I think about it, this will just add more fire to the rumors, ne" Kakashi shake his head

"what rumor?"

"Well, for whatever reason, a lot of people think that Sakura and Naruto are together... as in, a couple" he explain

"Why would anyone think that?" Sasuke clench his fist a little tighter, but still more curious than angry

"They've been getting along really well while you were gone, and the rumors probably came from people that actually bought their confession to each other"

"Confession. To. Each. Other. Huh?"

"Don't worry about it, Sasuke. They didn't mean it. Beside Sakura only said she loved Naruto when she wanted to pursue you herself, right before you tried to kill her that time, ha ha ha" Kakashi try to laugh it off "And CPR during a war should never count as a kiss, right? So, no need to be jealous or anything"

"I'm not jealous" Sasuke say a little less cool than he entended to

"If you say so" Kakashi shrug, as he pull out his _icha icha_ series "I'm sure gonna miss these books" he say

"Why would you miss it, they're right there aren't they?"

"Well, there will never be a new book since Jiraya-sama had passed away. And I've read these a million times now" he sigh "I would like to ask you to hold on to these for me"

"Why?"

"Just do it"

"I won't till I know why"

"I understand that restoring your clan has been something you'd want—"

"How did you.."

"You told everyone during the war"

"Hng" he curse himself

"And I thought someday soon these will be useful for you"

Sasuke look at his former sensei in annoyance

"Beside, the council thought I shouldn't be seen reading these in public, it will leave a bad impression"

"Why would anyone care if a hidden leaf's jounin read these?"

"Well, they just said they do, now take these and I should be going, they're waiting for me at the gate y'know"

"Hng" Sasuke hesitantly take the three books from Kakashi "what will you tell them when they ask why you were late this time?"

"The truth of course" Kakashi smile trough his mask "that I had to take care of an important duty for the good of the nations, and it took me a while since it ended up being an emotional experience for me"

"Hmph" Sasuke reply as he walk inside the same time Kakashi disappear

Sasuke feel ill by just holding on to the books too long, these are the books that his sensei has been laughing pervertedly at since the first dayhe knows him. Sasuke get an empty container box from under the closet and shove them inside before putting te box at the back of his closet, hidden by his clothes and several other stuff he threw carelessly inside

Sasuke sit on his bed, thinking of what he would do when he see Sakura after four months, now he couldn't even imagine how she felt when he left her for four years. And in her state back then, she must've been suffering quite harshly inside. Anyone in the right mind would just hate him at that point

Sasuke curse at the time being still early in the morning, Kakashi said she'll be back in the afternoon. Even so, she would probably head to the Hokage's office first, then take a nap or something at her apartment. The soonest he might see her is tomorrow morning. But he couldn't wait that long. He decided to clean himself up and wait for her at the gate, cheezy as it sounds

After a quick dip Sasuke put on his signature blue shirt and shorts minus the ninja attire, he even make sure he looks presentable when he sees her for the first time again. He himself couldn't really understand why he's trying so hard, it's just Sakura

When he left the house it's already early noon, and Shino has gone but no one has arrived to switch shift with him. Sasuke knows it's best to just wait for someone to come before going, but he got so impatient that he decided to leave anyway. On the way, he just take a lazy walk to kill the time. The market begin to get quite crowded, and in the corner of his eyes, he can see Sai talking calmly towards very flirty Ino in front of the Yamanaka flower shop. Sasuke consider the possibility of Sai being on duty to watch him but ditched the thought of being on time to talk to Ino.

Sasuke make his way to the gate without interacting with anyone, he still get the occasional look and whisper but as usual he dismiss them without a slight of interest. And when the jounin guards see him, they quickly stand up and get on their position, ready to lunge at him

"Relax, I'm just waiting for my team to arrive" he say cooly

"How do we know you're not just gonna leave again?" one of them ask

"Cause you'll be here at all times of course, kono usuratonkachi"

"What did you just call us?!"

"Ne, just get back at our post. It's too early to do this, he looks unarmed anyway" the more reasonable one speak

"Hn" Sasuke reply dryly as he stand by the gate patiently

Sasuke wait for a good eight hours without moving, some group has come and left the gate but still no sign of Sakura and Naruto. Sasuke get a little more tense by every hour that passed, but there's no one, or nothing, to lash it out to. Something about what Kakashi had told him this morning still bothers him no matter how hard he try to push it aside. Sakura and Naruto, tch.

Sasuke couldn't help the new jealousy that has overtaken his mind, the familiar emotion he used to have of his brother, Itachi. Something he wanted to have but couldn't, now something he thought he had but now it's being threaten to be taken away from him. _Maybe an Uchiha **is** shallow_ , he thought to himself

He was about to turn around when three familiar figures appear from the direction of the trees, heading to the gate

"You guys are troublesome" say Shikamaru

"Ne Naruto, we shouldn't have stopped at that ramen stand on the way home, we would've arrive earlier" Sakura protest

"I couldn't help it 'tebayo, I was hungry and the ramen was so good, wasn't it Dakura-chan, Shikamaru?"

"Well it was, but it was a suspicious tea place in the middle of nowhere, aren't you afraid that you'll get food poisoning or something?"

"Well, I don't think something that taste that good would be bad for me. Besides, if anything actually happen to me, I know I have you 'tebayo" Naruto say sheepishly

"Hmm, that's true. But that doesn't mean you can do reckless things like that. You know what, if you get a stomachache after this you're on your own Naruto"

"What, don't be so mean Sakura-chan"

"As if she can leave you if that actually happen" Shikamaru say

"I know, she just loves me too much" Naruto say happily, grinning humorously

Sakura cross her arms on her chest, ready to say something when she saw someone looking at them intently from the direction of the gate "S-sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura"

"Teme!" Naruto greet cheerfully, running towards his best friend and clung an arm to him "You're here to welcome me home, ne? I feel so loved by my teammates! Now where is Kakashi-sensei?"

"Get off me dobe. He left this morning" Sasuke

"He? Out on a mission? Well I bet if he wasn't, he would be here too" Naruto walk casually past him

"Naruto, where are you going?"

"It's Tuesday" he say, walking away

"Shikamaru?"

"I have to give an official report. I am after all, the captain and the only jounin in this mission" He lazily walk away, not before mumbling about how troublesome these all are

"Right" Sakura walk slowly towards Sasuke and stop when she's just a few feet away from him, they look at each other for some time without moving a muscle. Sakura note that Sasuke look slightly angry but something in his dark mysterious eyes, she sees softness and longing

"welcome home" he say

"arigatou" she smile

.

.

.


	14. Chapter 13 - Hello Goodbye

**A/N: So i've been reading some mangas and watching some animes to gather more detail information to write the next chapters in this story since i was truly stuck after the last chapter, and honestly it's kind of hard to imagine how Sasuke would be romatic-but i got some inspirations from the old naruto series, where i found some hints of him (Sasuke) expressing his feelings and Sakura being the phsycic she is was able to read these and later on conclude that he somewhat has her in a special place in his heart. Also despite reading somewhere that Kurama's jinchuriki was supposed to be able to regenerate, when Sasuke left for his soul-searching journey Naruto was still missing an arm and later in the gaiden is seen with bandages in his new arm, so that's probably Tsunade's Prosthetic, so whoops.. And i'm not sure if we can call Naruto the last jinchuriki since all of them (beside Gaara, Killer Bee and Naruto) are dead and now Naruto is more like a meeting point since he has a bit of every biiju's chakra, also i forgot that Gyuki is still with Killer Bee, so...another whoops**

 **This is not yet the edited version of the chapter, but enjoy anyway !**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters mentioned in the story**

* * *

"What?" Sasuke cut her in mid story

"It wasn't that serious" Sakura shrug it off. He tried to kill her a few times, she doesn't think her well-being would be a big deal for him "Naruto overreacted like always of course, he even stayed in Suna for my sake. It's so like him" she continue

Sasuke feel a pang of jealousy even more intense than before. He already thought about it, and he knows it would make enough sense if Sakura and Naruto formed a tight bond over his absence, she might even return his feelings by now. He goes back to when he has told Sakura that Naruto had saved her from Gaara and for the first time she actually thanked him and acknowledged him, he was jealous of Naruto that day, but today he's not jealous of his prowess for once "I see. So Naruto was late because he was worried about you. I suppose that's good"

"Everyone can always depend on Naruto, he's the last person that would ever lose faith and we can always depend on him, he has a huge effect on people. That's why everybody loves him" Sakura say suddenly, looking at nothing in particular

"Everybody huh?" Sasuke has noticed how people has been treating and talking about Naruto these days, everyone sees him as a hero instead of a monster now and Sakura's explanation just reassures him of what he concluded

"I see a lot of girls has been falling for him after the whole pain incident" Sakura giggles

"The one that destroyed most of the village?"

"Yes, you should've seen it, everyone was cheering for him and crying" She remember the day with a big smile and a loving expression "Even Ino said she could fall for him"

"How about you?" Sasuke ask carefully

"Of course I love Naruto to bits, it's impossible not to" Sakura seem to giggle at a distant memory "he's such an idiot, but I can't imagine anyone else more dependable than him. I guess, he's always been but it took me some time to notice it, I'm such a moron"

"You were a little bit clueless sometime, is all. I don't even think you are anymore"

"A lot of people's lives had changed thanks to him, mostly mine…I guess, mostly ours"

"That's true" Sasuke smirk silently. He doesn't want to be any less courageous than his best friend at the least "But even _he_ wouldn't have been able to get me home all by himself"

"What do you mean, didn't he do exactly that Sasuke-kun?"

"He was the one that finally convinced me. But you made me doubt my actions and tempted me to give up on my ambitions lots of times during those years"

Sakura blush furiously, her heart beats quickly as if she's been running laps on the outer wall

"You knew didn't you?" Sasuke gaze away to the orange sky "Even before I left, you've been the one that remind me of a certain feeling, that Naruto or even Itachi couldn't"

"I still couldn't make you stay" Sakura smile bitterly, looking at the ground as they continue to walk side by side

"But I was grateful that you gave me your heart, it made the days I had to spend before I left more bearable than I thought. Sometimes, I even forgot about the revenge and fought for you and the others instead"

Sakura's face even hotter if that's even possible "I'm really happy to know that. Thanks for telling me Sasuke-kun"

"I'll tell you anything"

"B-but why suddenly? I mean, I'm glad, but you never were an open person"

"You will always understand right?"

"I will always try"

"That's more than good enough for me"

Sakura feel like a ton of weight on her shoulder has been lifted, like she can stand straight without even trying, light as a feather "Then talk to me about everything Sasuke-kun"

They stop at Sakura's building front, Sakura's carying her big carrier filled with her souvenirs that she refused to hand to anyone to carry even from Suna. Before she even start to struggle Sasuke open the door for her and let her in, she told him which part of her backpack has her apartment's keys and he also unlock it for her

Sasuke stayed at Saukra's for a while until they realized that Sakura still have to get back to her usual duties of night shift and start packing again

"I'll carry this big sack this time"

"You don't have to Sasuke-kun"

"Well, can you carry this, a backpack and drag along a suitcase?"

"Well"

"It will look ridiculous if anyone sees you walking with all those while i have nothing on my hand. People will think I'm an even bigger jerk than they already thought"

"They don't think you're a jerk"

" _You_ don't think I'm a jerk"

Sakura hesitate for a bit, knowing Sasuke still only has one arm "Alright, here" she hands him the big sack, help him slung it over one of his shoulder diagonally

Sasuke feel the weight right away, he can sure carry this to his house with no problem, but he couldn't believe Sakura carried this along with her backpack all the way from Suna to Konoha. But she probably didn't really feel it since she possesses her godly strength

They talk some more on the way to Sasuke's house, Sakura for once did less of the talking and listen more to his thoughts and experiences. She wants to know everything as if they never parted for a day in their lives

Sasuke make a habit out of talking to Sakura until she fell asleep and carry her to his room before getting himself comfortable on the couch. He'll go with her wherever she needs to go that following week, sometimes he even pick her up from the hospital and walk home together or stop somewhere for dinner first. Some nights when the she's not too tired, they even cook dinner together

"I used to suck at this, but Ino was very patient. She was stuck tasting my first tries" Sakura giggle "She even choked once and I had to help her"

"What else can you make?"

"Hmm, Kakashi told me my Nabemono is pretty good"

"Lets try that next time"

"I actually think I can come home early tomorrow. I mean, if you want we can make it Sasuke-kun"

"Ill go to the market and buy the ingredients, just don't forget to make a list for me"

Sakura still couldn't stop from blushing at the thought of them having a routine like a married couple. At the morning they usually wake up around the same time, he'll make breakfast for the two of them and she'll accompany him until someone comes to supervise him that day. She'll come home and have dinner together, talk some more until she fell asleep, then that wonderful scenario repeats itself the next day

Tonight Sakura talk about her training experiences with Tsunade and Sauke talk about a dog he had as a child and his brother's friend Shisui.

"It's already past eleven, you're usually too tired by now"

"R-really?" Sakura blush "Well, I like how you talk about your family (clan)"

"Hmm" he shift his position on the couch "There were good people among us. I know how history write about us, and as I said, I wanted to make a revolution"

"By becoming the version of Hokage you said before?"

"I will stay faithful to the village and do whatever it takes to protect it, with anyway I can, like Itachi did. But I want to restore the honor in my name, I'm the only one capable of revolution in that sense"

Sasuke glance at Sakura, her expression is invested and wide eyed yet very unreadable somehow. He knows there's no one else that he would rather be with, but he can't ask her to help restore his clan now, when they're only seventeen, before they even talk about their feelings about each other or go on an actual date. It will sound like the worst proposal ever

"Sakura" he say after the longest pause

"Yes?"

"Do you think your feelings can change?"

"Of course"

"I mean… for me"

"Of course. It's been growing everyday" she can feel herself leaning closer by the second

"But could you ever lose that feeling?" he lean a little bit slower in pace

"I don't believe I can. Even if I try"

"Have you?"

"I did, really hard. But it didn't work"

"Good. Cause that piece of my heart you had has grown as well" his eyes go between her eyes and lips before he cup her cheek and caress her skin with his thumb, feels very soft against his own

Sakura creep her hand over his chest, feeling the steady breath and quickening heartbeat before tugging completely on the fabric and pull him lightly but enough to make his lips crash onto hers. They both jolt from the sensation of each other before relaxing

From a shy contact, both deepen the kiss—Sakura tug harder on Sasuke's shirt while he sneak his hand to the back of her neck to pull her face closer to his—before breaking apart for air

They're both flushed and panting lightly

Sakura still feel like her whole existence will burst as what she's been imagining since she's twelve now just happened, they just kissed. Her taste lingers on his mouth, making a feeling of a haunting shadow of Sakura still being there, it's hot and the area where she touch pulses along with his drumming chest

"It's late, you have to wake up early right?"

"We both wake up around the same time" Sakura lift her head still a faint blush on her cheeks

"Let's get some rest then"

"You know… You can't sleep on the couch forever, and I know it's a gentleman thing to let me sleep on your bed, but it is big enough for the two of us" she blush harder "I'm just saying, I mean.."

Sasuke stand up and let a hand out for her "Let's go to sleep"

They walk hand in hand to the bedroom and slip under the covers, it was quite a chilly night, but they were perfectly warm lying close to each other. She got her hand on his chest while his rest on her waist. Both are clearly still testing the water, shy and careful.

They keep on doing their routine for a while, a kiss on Sakura's forehead before bed and tangling limbs under the blanket. They even talk on the bed after their day, lazing around, Sasuke likes Sakura's lap more than any pillow as she plays with his hair

They only pack one bag of towels and water everytime they train with the rest of the team, and after a while both got used to all the teasing Naruto, Kakashi, Yamato and Sai are throwing at their relationship. At the end of Sakura's second moth home, she even moved in since both see no point of her keep paying rent for an empty apartment, Sakura's parents were pretty naggy about this one since they thought it will be rather weird to have friends of the opposite gender live together so suddenly, but they couldn't really decide anything for her anymore for she's legally an adult now.

"I don't want to make you do things you're not comfortable with" Sasuke said before she finalized her decision

"You can take the obligation to pay rent away from me, that would be super comfotable"

Sasuke just smirk to what she said

They continue to have this routine of a happily married couple. Sakura would reach out her arm to the other side of the bed and bump into a chest or a face that's way too familiar with her by now. She truly feel like she's living in a dream, like she wouldn't need anything else in this world, she continue to live here for days, weeks and months

Without knowing exactly when, Kakashi has become the Rokudaime. The village was gathering a huge crowd for the ceremony, Team 7 in the front line watching Tsunade give her legacy down to Kakashi, Sakura and Yamato cried, Sai and Sasuke watch in silence while Naruto grin representing Obito's presence in watching his friend become the Hokage.

The big group of friends—consisted of the 9 rookies, team Gai minus Neji, Yamato, Sai and Iruka—gather and have a feast that night at an all-you-can-eat bbq restaurant. They open Kakashi's tab without him even being there

"Naruto-kun, are you sure this is okay?" Hinata ask hesitantly

"Of course, he treat our team ramen all the time" he cheerfully say "Now now, Itadakimasu!"

"But wouldn't these be expensive?" Ino ask

"Well this is a special occasion after all" Chouji defend his full plate

"Where is Kakashi-senpai anyway?" Yamato ask

"Is he even coming?" Sai ask

"Well yes, Shikamaru would make sure of it"

"He's gonna be late as always" Sasuke speak

"He's Hokage now, I believe he'll change that about him" Lee say

"Yes Lee, the optimism of youth" Gai say

"We'll if I feel bad for eating without him being here just yet" Tenten say

"Don't worry we do that all the time" Sakura say

So they start eating and a little before they all about to finish, Kakashi and Shikamaru finally show up at the last second, saying sorry for being late

"Well we had much to do" Shikamaru explain

"But it's only your first day" Naruto say

"Well work can't wait for new Hokages to get comfy" Kakashi smile

"I'll sure remember that when I become Hokage" Naruto grin

The night went festively, as festive as the day. A little before 10 they finally goes their sepperayte ways.

"What a great day ne, Sasuke-kun"

"Hnn"

"I wish these days could last, all of us being together" she smile brightly

There was a long silence as they walk and enjoy the night air

"Sakura"

"hmm?"

"My probation will be over soon" That's right, they both know there's only three weeks left in Sasuke's probation, then he's going to be given some sort of deal by the council at court as a mild yet permanent punishment.

"I know"

"I'm leaving if I'm pardoned by the council and the Hokage"

A pain expression briefly sit on Sakura's face, she thought maybe she had changed his mind, but she's wrong again she could never stop him from leaving, the first or the second time "Oh, okay"

"I'm going to redeem myself, look for who I am, what is it to be a shinobi" he explain

Sakura keep silent

"After losing my purpose to avenge my clan, and the obsession of power I had… I still have much to seek, to learn. I hope you understand"

Since that night Sakura cling a little bit tighter as they sleep, look twice carefully and spend all the time she had to spare with him, even work harder on the artificial arm

Until one morning she stretch out her arm and feel an empty side opposite her

See you when I'm back

Sakura has no other choice but to be patient, waiting for him to get back home, to her.


End file.
